


Verboten

by TheJackdaw



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jacob is cheeky, Minor Violence, Slow Build, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJackdaw/pseuds/TheJackdaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't have expected that she would meet a master assassin that day she was travelling to visit her friends. She wouldn't have expected him to care about her. She never would have thought an assassin could have been so affectionate.</p><p>And she could never have expected to fall for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When She Met Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a Jacob/Reader story, as there just simply aren't enough in the world. There will be smut in later chapters, and will probably write individual little smut stories of Mr. Frye on the side, coz I just love him so much. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her journey across London takes a turn for the exciting.

"So have fun, but remember that we have a dinner tonight, so get back in time to get ready." Her father drilled into her for the fourth time that day.

"Yes, father." She smiled weakly, nodding.

"Okay, darling. Love you." He smiled.

He looked around to see if there were any serving men or women nearby, before pulling her into a swift hug, waving as he left the room to disappear into his study, as he usually did. Y/N never saw much of her father any more, but of course she couldn't and wouldn't blame him for making sure that they had a regular income so as to support their comfortable lifestyle. A few hand maids came in, curtsying out of respect before gesturing towards the door to indicate that her coach was ready.

She was led onto the pavement and she climbed into her carriage, assisted by her driver, as she usually did when she needed to visit her friends across the other side of London. The streets were busy today as the sun shone brightly, the loud clattering of horses’ hooves, children's playful laughter and men chatting in the pub nearby being shut out as the door was closed. Y/N sat neatly with her hands in her lap, glancing out the window as the carriage began to rattle down the cobbled road at a steady trot. She fiddled with the lose threads beginning to emerge on the lacy parts of her dress, which she often picked at when she was bored or nervous, common occurrences when attending the balls her father made her attend so as to keep up appearances.

She heard the sound of a frightened horse outside, and shuffled quickly towards the window so she didn't miss whatever action was happening outside. Her carriage jolted violently to the side and she jumped back as another horse galloped past, the sides of the coaches crunching and scraping against each other as it passed. Splinters of wood flew out from outside wall and door, and she could swear she saw the door handle snap off as the worried shouts of passers went up.

"Sorry, madam!" Her coach driver apologised, "Seems as though someone's stirring up some trouble near Whitechapel."

"That's quite okay." She breathed, getting her breath back after the scare, "God knows our borough needs a little action."

"Of course, madam."

She continued to admire the scenery as coach ambled down the road, watching as the trains rolled by with trails of black smoke belting from them. Y/N couldn't help but feel jealous of those that had the control over what they did with their lives and didn't have to report to anyone. She then spied a man and woman, walking hand in hand down the street with the woman resting her head on her man's shoulder. Y/N smiled, thinking about how she dreamed of a day that she could find her own husband, and not submit to a marriage her father would no doubt organise with a rich family who lived in an even richer borough.

"Traffic up ahead, ma'am." The driver warned, "Shall I take a short cut?"

"Yes, please. I wish to spend the most of the few hours of freedom my father allowed away from the house."

"Of course, madam." He replied, and she felt the carriage begin to turn back around. Just as they had begun to go the opposite direction, she heard an unfamiliar man's voice directly outside. She shuffled to the window once more to see what was happening, but was unable to see anything other than the road.

"Excuse me, pardon me, I'm so sorry." A smooth British accent rang out, and the carriage rocked which indicated someone else had climbed on board.

"What is the meaning of this, sir?!" She heard the driver asked, sounding startled. "

I really do need to borrow this, thank you."

She gasped at the sight of her driver being thrown from the seat at the front, and the horse jumped at the rough shout of “Ya ya!” this stranger made, galloping off down the road at an alarming speed. Y/N screamed in fear, the sight of London zooming past the window and the violent rocking of the carriage as the wheels hit bumps in the road throwing her around the interior.

“Hold on in there!” The man shouted, but she was furious.

“I demand for you to take me back now! You wait until my father catches you!”

“I’d love to exchange addresses but I think you’ll find we’re being chased.” He told her, remaining remarkably calm considering his words.

 _“What?!”_ She breathed, looking back to behind them.

Her eyes widened even further at the sight of 3 carriages careering down the road after them, driven by the gang she recognised as the Blighters. All she knew of the Blighters was what her friends had told her, that being that she should avoid them at all costs, lest they take her and try to make her one of their order. The order of child snatchers, rapists and murderers, who she had no intention of interacting with.

“Come and get me! Bet you can’t catch me!” He jeered, and she cursed him for being so confident in their old mare to be able to outrun the few carriages close on their tail.

“Stop it!” She commanded, “You’re going to get us killed!”

She was suddenly whipped around by a strong push from the opposite side of the carriage to see that one of the pursuing parties had driven their coach up against the side of theirs. The horses up front were panicked at the collision, however they still ran full pelt down the road, narrowly avoiding the rest of the traffic.

“Here I come!” Her new driver shouted, and she felt their vehicle ram the coach parallel to them, and gasped shocked at the sight of the opposing horse running directly into a parked carriage and falling head first to the ground as the driver vaulted over the front.

She brought her knees up to her chin and braced herself for them to crash, or for the heat to die down, whichever came first. To her surprise, eventually they slowed down, so much so that she could hear the rhythmic clop of the horse trotting, bringing her confidence in her survival back to her.

“Who’s a good horse? You are.” She heard him coo, and then brought the horse to a stop with a gentle “Easy girl. Easy.”

She put her hand over her chest in an attempt to calm her racing heart, and turned her head quickly to the sight of someone standing outside the door. This must have been the man that had driven her here. He gave her a lopsided grin before opening the door, gesturing to the pavement so as to indicate that it was safe to leave the coach. She stepped out warily, looking over to her horse that she happened to care about deeply as she had had her since she was a child. Dolly, as she had named her, was panting heavily with a few grazes along her side, but thankfully nothing too serious. She glared at her abductor.

“What on earth was that about? What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She jabbed his chest with her index finger in what was supposed to be a threatening gesture, but the man just chuckled.

“Keeping us both safe from the Blighters. You should thank me for being kind enough to bring you along for the ride.” He grinned, crossing his arms after closing the door.

“I will do no such thing.” She huffed.

However, she took this time to get to know the face of this man, thinking she could use the knowledge later on so that he could be caught. She felt a painful twinge in her stomach as she scanned over him, as it was much to her horror to find that he was in fact very attractive. He wore a tall top hat and a long coat, with a white collar poking out over a couple of layers he wore under it. A coin was held around his neck with a chain, which led her up towards his smooth jaw and the thick stubble that covered it. His amber eyes gleamed in amusement and his right eyebrow, which had a scar across the end of it, was raised as he watched her.

“Are you okay, my lady?” He smirked, wetting his lower lip slightly with his tongue, clearly noticing that she was watching him closely.

“Yes, no thanks to you, _sir_.” She scowled, but looked upon him more fondly now.

“Would you allow me to escort you home, madam? I wouldn't like for you to be hurt.”

“That is quite alright, thank you.” She nodded curtly, “Now if you don’t mind, I must find someone to bring my carriage home, as you so handily hijacked my driver.”

She turned around and began to walk the other way when she heard him follow her. A hand landed on her shoulder and he walked a little faster so as to walk next to her.

“I shouldn’t like the experience the anger of your father. He is indeed a very wealthy man.” She froze and frowned, looking over at him with a disbelieving expression. He returned her gaze with a simple expression as though knowing her father was completely normal.

“You know him?”

“Of course.” He grinned, “Lord Y/L/N quite popular with my men.”

“Your men?”

“Well-“He began, only to be stopped by Y/N.

“Actually, I don’t want to know.” She held a finger up to his face to stop him, which he did with his mouth slightly agape.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, but Y/N found it difficult to stay the few paces ahead that she wanted to in her heeled shoes. Thankfully he had brought them not far from her home when he had stopped the coach, which made her wonder if he knew where she lived. He somehow knew her father after all.

They reached the outside of her house, and she thought she would keep walking past, with the idea that if he didn’t in fact know where they lived, she could at least do this to protect herself. However to her shock and horror, he stopped outside her door, and watched with amusement as she kept walking.

“If I may be so bold, miss, isn’t this where you live?” She glared at him, growing angry at how confident he was and how fond he seemed to grow of embarrassing her.

“Indeed, sir. I was simply looking for my coach driver. I’m worried that he may not make it home safely.”

“Well, it would be a good start to look inside, don’t you think?” He grinned, gesturing towards the handle so that she could open it; although she had a feeling he could have opened it himself somehow. She found the key in the flower pot near the door and opened it, walking inside whilst the man stood outside still. It seemed he was waiting to be invited in, a surprising change of manners from what he had learnt of him.

The sound of the door opening had attracted the attention of those indoors, and her father came into the foyer followed by her driver who still seemed distraught. They both looked relieved at the sight of her.

“Y/N!” Her father breathed happily, rushing forward to look his daughter over to make sure she hadn’t been hurt.

“I’m fine.” She said flatly, still rather irritated at what had happened to her.

“He’s the one, sir!” Her driver pointed out the door, where the hijacker still stood.

Her father looked up angrily, before he looked confused and gazed out the door with a look of disbelief.

“Mr Frye?” He asked, “What are you doing here?”

“Just bringing your daughter home, sir.” He nodded out of respect, “Unfortunately the Blighters were out in force today, I am terribly sorry for any injury it may have caused her.”

“You gave my serving man quite the fright, taking our carriage as you did.” Her father scolded him.

She could tell he wasn’t truly angry, for whatever reason. She turned to ‘Mr Frye’ and smiled at him graciously.

“Well in any case, I thank you for my safe return.” She said, curtsying so her father wouldn’t consider her rude or ungrateful.

“Please, call me Jacob.” He grinned, taking off his top hat and bowing gracefully, “However now it occurs to me that I do not know your name.”

“Y/N.” She smiled, “I bid you a good day.”

“Indeed.” He nodded, replacing his hat atop his head before glancing towards her father, “Have a good day, Lord Y/L/N.”

“Thank you, Mr Frye.” He nodded, waving as Jacob closed the door.

And that was the day she met Jacob Frye, Lord of the Rooks.


	2. Out With Mr Frye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N takes her first outing with Jacob. Horse-related cuteness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really imagine this character to be like Rapunzel from Tangled. How awed she is by stuff that she's never seen before, and Jacob is like Flynn coz he takes her around to show her stuff.
> 
> And now I realise how much like Tangled this fanfic is gonna be. Didn't mean for that to happen. Thought I was being creative.
> 
> Shite.

Jacob’s image had stuck with her, ever since she had found out his name those few weeks ago. She enjoyed the exciting element he brought to her life, adding a bit of _spice_ to her usually dull and regular routine. She wasn’t often allowed to leave the house without her father’s consent, and when she did leave, it was to some mediocre party or event at which they could boost their own public image. As a child Y/N never really understood why people’s opinion of you was important, but eventually she realised that by being in favour of those families that were more influential than hers, they could rely on them in times of trouble. Unfortunately, it seemed to her the times of trouble were the only times anyone ever experienced.

She was reading her favourite novel in her room, when her father marched in followed by a serving man, as per usual. However, it was unusual that he dismissed him, asking him to shut the door as he left. Y/N frowned and put her book down on the table beside her, turning to listen what her father had to say as it was clearly important or secretive if he needed sent his servant away. He began to speak immediately after the door shut.

“Y/N, I’ve been thinking,” He began, making her smile.

“A dangerous pastime.” She joked, and was pleased to see him smile back.

“I know," he chuckled, "but I feel as though you would be interested to hear what it was I was thinking about.”

She remained quiet as he began again, the unconscious fiddling with his hands in his lap leading her to believe it was something indeed unexpected.

“Well, I’m sure you remember your encounter with Mr Jacob Frye.”

“Of course, and I am still glad for his protection.” She told him, although she still harboured a slight resentment for the confidence that almost got them killed.

“That’s exactly what I came to talk to you about.” He breathed, “I know for a while now you’ve wanted to go out on your own more, to not only leave the house for these events that I know you find awfully boring.”

She regarded her father quizzically, and tried to imagine what he was trying to tell her. He took another deep breath, before moving forwards to take her hands in his, probably to calm himself rather than her.

“Mr Frye has offered to take you out around London, so that he can make for what he put you through.” He looked up at her hopefully, “I thought you might enjoy that.”

She was stunned at her father’s news. Not only had Jacob offered to take her away from the household, away from the watchful eye of her father and his servants, but she could also visit any part of London she wished. As great as it sounded, she was a little hesitant to explore with such a man, having experienced the attention he had attracted previously. Her father seemed to trust him however, which gave her the confidence she needed to agree.

“Of course, father!” She squealed happily, hugging him tightly, “Thank you so much.”

She felt him smile against her shoulder, and chuckle softly.

“That’s quite alright, flower.” He sighed, quickly separating from her at the sound of the servant that he had sent away earlier returning.

When he entered, Y/N and her father were sat professionally across from each other, as though nothing had happened between them. Y/N still had a grand smile across her face, but she couldn’t have cleared it if she tried. Her new opportunity of freedom had already set her mind flowing with ideas of where she wanted to go and what she wanted to do first. The servant stood obediently by the doorway for his master to be ready to leave, bowing out of respect when both he and his daughter left the room.

“So that is all I meant to tell you.” Her father started again, his professional tone returning once out of privacy.

“Of course, father.” She responded softly, so as had been trained to by years of teaching from her lady’s maids.

Without another word, they went in opposite directions when they reached the end of the corridor, as if they had no other relationship then one that was strictly professional. It saddened her that he didn’t like to express his feelings in front of his servants. He had once told her that ‘to maintain control of your men, you mustn’t show weakness.’ Although she still didn’t understand how showing your love for your daughter was weakness in men’s eyes, she wouldn’t go against his will.

She wasn’t exactly sure how she would get in contact with Jacob, neither he or her father had given her any kind of instruction. He struck her as a man of his own will anyway, so she expected tracking him down would be difficult. Maybe the concept of her having more freedom was a little more far-fetched than she had thought it after all. She walked through the front room as she continued to think. She looked around the room, and frowned. Although they only had 10 or 11 employees, she found it strange that there were no serving men or women around downstairs. There must be something important happening elsewhere.

She drifted over to the grand piano in the corner of the room, sitting in front of it and ghosting her fingers over the keys. Like any child of her upbringing, she had been taught to play a few songs. She never knew why she needed such a skill, but she would admit that it was good when she was bored and wanted something to occupy herself with. She gently began to play, the notes drifting through the room as she began to sway with the tune. She stopped to release her hair from its tight style, not thinking about the punishment she’d get if her hand maids found out. She swiftly continued playing, her fingers dancing up and down the keys to produce a soft lilting tune.

“Very nice, Y/N, bravo.” She heard his voice behind her,

She jumped up in surprise and her hand came down rather violently on the keys in front of her, creating a harsh noise which made her wince and Jacob laugh.

“I’m dreadfully sorry; I didn’t mean to frighten you.” He grinned.

“I’m sure you could have expected me to be scared, creeping up behind me with not as much as a cough for a warning.” She glared at him, trying to show him she was angry, even though she found his playful smirk somewhat endearing.

“Has Lord Y/L/N told you about what I had offered?” He asked, crossing his arms as he watched her get up to walk over to him.

“Yes, but I was unsure of how to find you.” She came around from the piano stood and leaned back against the instrument on her elbows.

“Here I am.” He quipped cheekily, and Y/N chuckled even though she didn't want to.

She refused to let him see that she actually didn’t mind him, trying to maintain her professional composure. His friendly features and playful attitude, however, were making it difficult for her. He looked proud at her crack in her stern facade, seemingly knowing of her mental conflict between professionalism showing him her true feelings for him.

“Have you got any idea of where you’d like to go first?” He asked, resting his hands on the pommel of a curved blade that hung from his belt.

Of course he had a knife, how else would her father have expected him to defend her.

“I’m not sure if you were aware, but I never leave without supervision or someone to take me where I need to go, I have no clue where anything is.”

“Are you sure you’ve lived in London for 19 years?” He teased, and she crossed her arms indignantly.

“Yes, Mr Frye, now I would greatly appreciate it if you would take me away from here.” She stood from her leaning position to move towards him.

“Right now?”

“Yes, if you don’t mind.” She stopped in front of him.

“Anywhere?”

“I trust you know some of the more interesting places to see. You can choose.”

Jacob looked very pleased with what she had said, gesturing towards the door with a proud grin. Y/N then realised that Jacob would have the control of where they went and when she got home. She didn't much care though, so long as she got to explore a little.

“After you, madam.” Jacob smiled, standing by the door waiting for her to follow.

She looked between him and the closed door, her gaze hardening as she glared at him.

“What have I done _now_?” He chuckled, rolling his eyes playfully.

“How did you get in if the door was closed?” She raised an eyebrow.

He grinned pointed his thumb towards an open window to his right, where the curtains were blowing in the wind that drifted in. His playful smile made her giggle, and although he practically leaked confidence which usually irritates her, it made her believe he could keep her safe. She shut the window before walking over to unlock the door.

“I trust you procured a carriage by honourable means.” She teased, and he shrugged.

“You must have had a positive effect on me, madam.” He smiled, “I often just get lifts off passing carriages.”

“Then I’m glad to have helped.” She smiled.

Once on the roadside, she caught sight of the carriage he had brought with him. It was without a roof with delicate patterns along the side, an unlit lantern nailed beside where the driver sat. A tall whip stood there too, and she glanced back to Jacob with a look of mock disapproval. He shook his head and smiled, and rather gracefully and athletically jumped into the driver’s seat and took hold of the reins. Y/N followed him as he did, moving over to the horse that was strapped to the front, a beautiful bay mare that nickered softly when I stroked her neck. Jacob must have seen the look of adoration in her eyes, and could tell instantly that she had a love for horses.

“That’s Victoria,” He told me with a smile, “We’ve been together for a while now. She’s great for getting across London quickly.”

“You mean when you decide to anger the Blighters, she’s great for galloping from Whitechapel to Westminster whilst managing to avoid oncoming traffic?”

“Yes, Miss Y/L/N.” He smiled, jerking his thumb towards the passenger portion of the carriage, “And I recommend we get going now if I am to take you where I plan to.”

She nodded and hastily climbed into the back and sat down, smiling giddily when the carriage pulled away. She crossed her legs and leaned her arm on the side of the carriage, finally being able to relax a little bit. Jacob looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

“Looks like the little princess has finally untwisted her knickers.” He joked, and she jumped back into her neat position that she usually assumed when under the judging eye of superior lords and ladies.

“I would appreciate it for you to keep your eyes on the road, sir.” She told him offhandedly, trying to hide her embarrassment.

“Sir? That’s new.” He said, and despite him facing the opposite direction she could tell his expression was smug by how he sounded.

She sat quietly for a few minutes, before speaking up again.

“Can you at least tell me where we’re going?”

“I know a park not far from here, and it’s quite beautiful,” He told her, “However I had a strange encounter with some kind of hypnotist last time I was there. Someone who pretended to be Italian but was actually just as rough as me.”

She frowned and cocked her head to one side in confusion, but before she could ask anything, he was speaking again.

“Don’t worry, I promise to defend you from any marauding magicians.” He teased, lightly tapping the long reins on Victoria’s hind quarters to speed her up into a fast trot.

Y/N watched him drive, and grinned before she asked another question.

“So, her name's Victoria?” She began, “Like the Queen?”

“Of course,” He answered, speaking as though it was completely obvious that he would name his mare that, "That's it, girl. There's a good horse."

She thought it was adorable how he cared for his horse, smiling when he muttered to her quietly. She laughed quietly to herself, enjoying how the wind felt in her hair which was now free from being tied up. It was one of the few times she had actually been outside without looking her absolute best, the other times being those when she was child. Even her dress was fairly casual. Fairly casual for her family, meaning that there was no metal design underneath it to make it stick out and no corset to pull her body into what she was told was the ‘ideal feminine’ body shape.

She looked around as Jacob pulled over onto the side of the road, cooing gently to his horse as she huffed. He jumped down and went to open her door, but Y/N was much too excited to wait and hopped out on her own, much to Jacob’s amusement. Her eyes shone with happiness, and she practically skipped to the entrance to the park which was crowded with couples and children, as well as peddlers selling odds and ends for a couple of pounds.

Jacob approached her from behind and offered her his arm, so he could guide her where he wanted to go. She smiled and took it, also resting her opposite hand on his forearm. He grinned at the gesture.

“If the lady allows me, I wish to take her for the best day of her life.” He said playfully, flashing a toothy grin.

“Lead the way, Mr Frye.”

 


	3. We Didn't Come to Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob could never get away from who he is. Unfortunately, Y/N is with him when it catches up with him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to the stripped version of Perfect by One Direction whilst writing this, and omg it fits them so well. So if you're gonna listen to music whilst reading this, that's your song.

They walked quietly arm in arm for a few minutes, Jacob looking over with a cheeky smile on his face as he watched Y/N gaze in wonder at everything that passed. Her outstanding wonderment at all she saw would make any other believe that she had never left the house for her entire life. Just children playing by running in between the trees that lined the path made her smile happily.

“Do you ever get out?” Jacob chuckled, adjusting his hat on his head.

She glared at him playfully, feigning offence.

“Sometimes,” She answered him, “It’s just not often that I get to choose where I go.”

“Doesn't that get boring?” His expression turned relatively serious.

That alone was enough to make her slightly confused.

“Yes, most of the time I think about places I’d rather be,” She answered honestly, “But I'm not blind. I've seen what those poor devils that work in the factories have to do just to survive. I don’t envy them, Mr Frye.”

His expression lightened a little, once again confusing her at how he could become happier at the sound of something so awful.

“Something caught your interest?” She asked, her attention temporarily taken away by a butterfly that flew past.

“Has your father told you anything about my work?” He interjected suddenly, stopping their walk.

“No? Is there something I should know?”

“Nothing.” He breathed, walking on again and gently pulled her arm to encourage her to follow.

Out of habit she did as she was told, but that didn't stop her from wondering why he had so suddenly brought it up. Was he one of those people that ran the factories that children were forced to work in? Was he one of the Blighters? He couldn't be, they were hounding him in the streets when she had first met him. But she couldn't resist herself.

“Are you in confidence with the Blighters in some way, Jacob?” She frowned.

“I beg your pardon?” He said indignantly, “What did you say?”

“I asked if you were related to the Blighters in any way. I can’t help but wonder why you were being chased by them when we first met.”

“You think they were trying to kill me, because I'm one of the Blighters?” He asked rhetorically, grinning slightly as her face changed to an expression of slight embarrassment.

“Why can’t you tell me?”

“I think it’s best if you wait for your father to tell you, at the very least ask if he is happy with me telling you. There must have been a reason he hasn't let you know yet.”

“What are you so afraid of?” She got slightly louder, a few people in their vicinity turning around.

Jacob looked up at those who were watching them, giving them all the same look that said ‘turn around, this doesn't concern you’. He then turned his gaze towards her, looking irritated as he spoke.

“I’m not afraid of anything. It’s what you should be afraid.” He said flatly.

Y/N remained quiet for the next few minutes, looking around at the sights that past them like the birds that pecked at the ground and flew overheard, and the people that bustled about doing all sorts of things, like reading books under the trees or painting or simply lounging around with another person.

Jacob stopped dead in the middle of the path, not saying a word. Y/N looked up to his face, following his gaze to see what he was looking at. She froze at the sight of a group of Blighters that stood at the gate that led onto the road. A few of them were facing their direction standing in front, and one other was behind them, hunched over something. Jacob was glaring menacingly at them, although none had actually seen him yet.

“Jacob?” She called softly, “Can’t we just go the other way?”

“Look what they’re doing.” He snarled, but she couldn’t tell what he was talking about.

Just as she stood up on her tip toes to get a better look, Jacob gave her a serious look.

“Whatever you do, do _not_ leave this spot.” He narrowed his eyes at her, emphasising his seriousness.

“Okay.” She nodded, “I’ll wait here.”

He nodded back slightly, and took his top hat off to place it on the ground next to her. She frowned, and watched him walk over to wear the Blighters stood. After a few steps he reached behind his head and pulled up a hood that had been tucked into his collar, hiding his features and casting a shadow over his face. It seemed as though the Blighters recognised him however, as they became instantly riled when they caught sight of him, throwing various curses at him as he continued his steady walk towards them.

She could hear the low mumble of his voice, which sounded calm enough that she could infer that he was trying to talk them out of whatever they were doing. The result of that was immediate, as the thugs became even more aggressive and pulled out the various weapons they had tucked away, such as meat cleavers, guns and other smaller knives. Jacob’s stance seemed unchanged, remaining tall and powerful as he faced them.

One rather large bald man came towards him with a cleaver, swinging overhand and would have contacted with Jacob’s shoulder. That is, if Jacob hadn't been so swift in his reply. He quickly threw his forearm up so that the brute’s own arm collided with it, knocking him back from the unexpected resistance. Jacob took this time to pull the large knife she had seen him carrying earlier from his belt, and slash it across the man’s belly with a sickening slickness and speed. Blood spread quickly across his front before he slumped to the floor in a ball, whimpering as he twitched. Y/N tried to scream but the air got caught her throat, stepping back a few steps as she tried to take in what had just happened.

His previous actions had understandably angered the other Blighters, who now rushed towards him. First he had two coming towards him at once, whilst two others looked at their fallen comrade. Jacob threw his knife into the shoulder of the first man, stopping him in his charge and allowing Jacob to focus on the second. The woman run towards him with her blade arm outstretched, so Jacob simply took hold of her wrist and pulled the knife from her hand in the direction she was running. He used blade to slit the throat of the first man, pulling the knife from his shoulder to turn around fast enough to throw it into the forehead of the woman, pulling it out as she fell.

The two that had been tending to their friend now saw the danger in the situation, running from the scene as fast as they could with rushed pleas for Jacob to spare them. By now the majority of the people around were watching the events evolve, and were watching as Jacob pulled two throwing knives from their holster on his back, landing them in a lethal strike to the backs of both of their heads.

Once all of them had been killed, the bystanders that had been watching ran also, mixed cries for everyone to run as fast as they could and to call the police. Y/N watched as Jacob knelt down among the bodies, where she guessed whatever had provoked Jacob to attack was laying. She carefully made her way over, carrying his top hat. As she got closer, she could hear him cooing as he pulled his hood back. It was similar to the noise she heard him previously making to his horse. She frowned as she got close enough to look over her shoulder, and fawned once she saw what he was looking at.

There was a crying child in front of him, tears streaking down his face and his eyes were red. His clothes were ruined, out of place and ripped with the occasional black stain on them, which she recognised to be the stain coal left if it brushes against one’s clothes. She instantly felt sorry for the child, as he was evidently one of the children the Blighters kidnap for labour in their factories.

“There, it’s okay.” Jacob cooed softly, sorting out the boys clothes and holding his hands, “They’ve gone.”

“Clara told me about you, Mr Jacob, sir.” He snivelled, “Thank you muchly.”

“That’s quite alright.” He smiled, taking his hat back from Y/N and putting it on, “Now, you’re a big boy, aren’t you?”

The boy nodded.

“Do you know your way home?”

He nods again.

“Do you want help getting there?”

He shakes his head, wiping his nose on his wrist.

“Good luck, Harry.” Jacob smiles, picking the boy up on his feet.

“Thank you, Mr Jacob.” He smiles, running off into the back alleys in between the buildings on the opposite side of the road.

Jacob turned to Y/N, grinning as she remained stunned at all that had just unfolded in front of her.

“I think I may owe you an explanation,” He grinned, “But first-“

“I’ll speak to my father.” She breathed, still slightly shocked.

“Yes, Miss Y/L/N.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter than normal, coz of the big fight scene in the middle and now my fingers hurt.
> 
> Thanks for reading and leave kudos if you liked it!
> 
> Remember you can leave requests in the comments if you want a personal one shot made. Check out my profile for more info if you are interested :D


	4. Upturned

Y/N waved goodbye to Jacob as he drove the carriage on down the street, leaving a smile on her face as she thought about the day they had had together. She quickly rushed into the house to try and find her father, but the house was eerily quiet. She frowned and walked further into the house, climbing the stairs to where their bed rooms and the study were. She knew he would be in one of those two places.

She was frightened as one of her servants ran towards her and grabbed her shoulders, surprising her as they would never think it proper to touch their masters and mistresses.

“Miss! Please you have to go!” She pressed, trying to move Y/N in the opposite direction.

“What’s going on?” She asked worriedly, “Where’s my father?”

“I’ll explain after we get you safe, please miss, you need to get out!”

“Where should I go?”

“Find Mr Frye, he’ll keep you safe.” She pushed, delivering Y/N to the front door before running back towards the bedrooms.

Y/N hurried out onto the street, with no idea how on earth she would find Jacob again. He was likely on the opposite side of London with no intention of returning to her until tomorrow morning. She walked along the pavement tensely, constantly looking around for fear that someone would be sneaking up behind her. Anyone that came slightly too close to her she would jump away from, and they would give her a strange look in return.

She managed to hold in her scream when a man descended from the roof beside her, but only because the sight of his top hat allowed her to recognise who he was. The other people around them were slightly stunned at the sight of someone dropped down from the rooftops, but she ignored their questioning looks. She breathed a sigh of relief and threw her arms around him, her breaths coming fast as her panic finally truly took over her. Jacob was confused by her display of emotion, but nevertheless returned the gesture.

“Word reached me what happened and I came straight away to find you.” Jacob spoke softly, stroking her back to calm her down.

“What happened?” She sniffled, a few tears falling from her stress.

“I’ll get you somewhere safe, and then we can chat.” He said, standing back from her slightly to put his arm around her shoulder and hug her into him.

They began to walk quietly, letting Y/N calm down as they ambled down the street without any rush. Soon she looked up at him again, and he watched her in anticipation for her words.

“I couldn’t find my father; I don’t know what he would have said.”

Jacob took a second to work out what she meant, but smiled when he did.

“Don’t worry about it, love,” Jacob reassured her gently, his thumb rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, adding “We’ll see him later.”

They walked in silence for another few minutes, and Y/N began the wonder how far Jacob’s house was from her own. She wiped a few tears from her face with her sleeve, and Jacob continued to coo to her and hush her to calm her down. She caught sight of few glares that Jacob shot at passersby that gave them a strange look, probably wondering why the woman with him looked as though she was about to have a mental breakdown.

Jacob finally rounded a corner and pushed a door open, never letting go of her as he lead them in, closed the door after them and sat her down on a seat opposite the door. It was a relatively small home, about a quarter of the size of her house, but of course she didn’t exactly have a choice of accommodation.

“I usually come here between contracts, for bit of relaxation and to restock my weapons.” Jacob told her, locking the door as he spoke. “We’ll stay here for a bit until you feel better.”

Y/N smiled even though she was shaking from the shock, and Jacob came over to comfort her again.

“Do you still want to know about me?” Jacob asked her.

“Of course,” She answered softly, “Tell me everything.”

Jacob took a deep breath and held both of her hands in his, resting them in her lap.

“Well obviously you’re already aware that the Blighters aren’t my friends. In fact we often find ourselves at each other’s throats.” Jacob grinned, and Y/N smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder.

“I think it’s brave of you to stand up to them.”

“Someone has to, love.” Jacob shrugged, looking at her apologetically as she scowled playfully at him for moving her head.

“But anyway,” He continued, “Me and my sister Evie and another man, Henry Green, are all working together to put a stop to them and Crawford Starrick. Their rule over London is putting everyone in danger and, as far as I know, no one enjoys his beady eyes watching them every second of the day.”

Y/N recognised Starrick’s name as one of the men that her father paid regularly, and a few years ago, she remembered a few of his Blighters coming to their door to claim the money that he had failed to pay them.

“But enough beating around the bush, I was going to tell you what I actually do for a living.” Jacob stopped again, making Y/N slightly frustrated as she kept waiting for him to tell her, but had managed to side step the issue every time.

“I’m an assassin.” Jacob told her simply, and she shot bolt upright at the news and looked at him with a quizzical look on her face.

“Pardon?” She asked, “I do hope I heard you wrong.”

“I’m sorry, Y/N” He sighed, “Me and Evie both work together to take down the Blighters and weaken Starrick’s forces, and we also happen to follow the assassins. Well, Evie does more than me; I just want London to be free again.”

“How did my father know you?” She murmured.

“I’ve protected your family from Starrick quite a few times recently, but we met first when his Blighters tried to take your carriage from him. I stepped in to help and that’s how we met.”

Y/N remembered the day he had come home, saying that he had had a run in with the Blighters, but also that she wasn’t to worry and it was “nothing that gentlemen couldn’t handle”.

“How about that child we saw earlier? She mentioned someone called Clara?”

“She helps to coordinate the children that help me and Evie. You wouldn’t believe how helpful it is to have so many kids around to help. They’re excellent thieves, I would know.”

Y/N giggled, the thought of Jacob running down the road in chase of a child who had nicked his money was entertaining to her.

“Anyway, now you know.” He sighed, “You’re not scared are you?”

“Of course not, unless I’m your next target.” She joked.

“Only if you’re a Templar.”

She made her face fall, as though he had just mentioned something that she was trying to keep a secret. He looked suddenly very scared as she looked at him with worry written convincingly across her face.

“Jacob, there’s something I’ve meant to tell you.”

Jacob looked terrified, and sat there in utter silence.

“I’m joking!” She laughed, putting her hand on his leg to try and shake him out of his state.

“Oh thank the Lord!” Jacob put his face into his hands. “Don’t do that, you silly mare!”

“Aw, Jacob. Were you worried I was a Templar?” She grinned cheekily.

“I don’t know what I’d do if you were.” He said lowly, as if he actually had just received awful news, “I care about you far too much.”

~~


	5. Let Me In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Jacob have a little conversation that gets...*ahem* heated?
> 
> Bit of fluffy Jacob/Reader action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After having a little think, I thought it was a little early in their relationship for smutty goodness, but don't worry I'm equally as excited as you guys to get there, just school work and exam prep is a bit daunting at the best of times, and unfortunately my lovely Jacob has to give me time to pass these exams.
> 
> Anyway enjoy my little chickens! x

It had been a few months since Y/N had last seen her father, and had stayed under Jacob’s protection ever since. He had promised her that he would keep her safe, and she almost believed that he had overshot on his promise; he almost never left her side save for when she got dressed. Even then he stood nearby in case she needed his help. It was endearing how much he cared for her, although she wasn’t used to being babied quite so much.

Not that she minded having such an attractive, yet deadly man on her side.

Jacob had given her the house they had spent that one afternoon in, telling her that should she ever find herself lost and Jacob was otherwise occupied, she could find safety there as he would post Rooks nearby so that she was never far from help. Although she did enjoy knowing she was protected, she began to think how wonderful it might be if she could look after herself, and not have to constantly concern Jacob with her wellbeing.

She waited patiently in the train for Jacob to return from one of his missions, having muttered something about finding out about another factory that employed child labour nearby, and wanting to free them before doing anything else. She decided she would surprise him, and sat in his chair that he often did if he wanted to have a rest, her legs crossed and her hands resting intertwined in her lap. Today she had also chosen to wear a pair of close fitting trousers and a billowy white shirt, of a similar fashion to one she commonly saw Jacob wearing. She always thought it made him look a little like pirate, how she imagined a previous assassin, Edward Kenway, to have looked, after hearing Jacob’s stories about him. He never seemed too interested in him, but Evie positively loved his history and life story, and she seemed to share at least a little of her interest, although Y/n would admit she could never recall tales of his daring adventures with such excitement or detail.

Y/N grinned as she heard a pattern of footsteps that were practically trademark to Jacob on the roof above her, and looked into the doorway with a mischievous smirk on her face. She could tell he was indeed surprised to find her there, as after he landed on the floor of the carriage, his eyebrows raised and his mouth remained slightly open. It wasn’t long however before his playful grin returned. He rests his hands on his hips as he speaks to her.

“What’s a pretty girl like you doing in such an important man’s chair?” He chided, although she could tell he wasn’t serious.

“She has a question for him, and had no choice but to wait for him in said chair because he comes and goes so quickly she almost forgot he was anything more than a poltergeist.” She quickly retorted, and she could swear she saw a proud look grace his face.

I was as if he was proud of her increase in confidence and witticism. Her guess would be that he was happy she was becoming more like him, since he was always talking about how great he was. She knew he didn’t really think he was god’s gift, as unfortunately so many men do believe around here. Crawford Starrick for one.

“What is this query then, since it appears as though it can’t wait much longer?” Jacob crouched in front of her and held her knees for support.

“I want to become one of you.” She said plainly, trying to keep herself sounding confident.

She couldn’t possibly become a part of such a dangerous job if she didn’t even sound strong in her preposition of taking it up. His face lost its playful element, and it was replaced by one that made her worried that he would deny her.

“What is that that you would try to get out of joining the Rooks?”

“Being able to help you, defend myself, and not have you have to look out for me all the time.”

“You realise I’ll look out for you despite any skill in fighting that you could have learnt.” His grin returned.

Y/N jerked her knee upwards that his hand was resting on, sending him tumbling backwards with a chuckle. She moved forwards out of her chair, sitting over him with her arms crossed and a smug look on her face.

“You’re right, maybe I don’t want to join an order that lets even the most highly trained assassin get tricked by a little girl.” She raised one eyebrow as she tried not to laugh.

That ought to put a dent in Jacob’s manly pride.

“Maybe this assassin wanted to get tricked.” He retorted, resting back on his elbows as he looked up at her.

“I’ve never met someone like you, Jacob Frye.” She told him, and she cringed as she noticed you could hear the subtle swoon that appeared in her tone.

She hoped Jacob hadn’t noticed, but of course he had.

“In that case, I’m sorry that you’ve experienced such an inferior variety of people.” He smiled, moving a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Please...” She tried again.

“What?”

“Please, Sir Jacob Frye.”

“I meant to ask what you were asking but I rather like that, I think being a knight would suit me.”

“Please let me be a Rook, Jacob!” She grabbed the front of the coat he was wearing and shook it a little, trying to convey her desire, but she could tell Jacob merely found the gesture cute.

“You realise how much work we’re going to have to do with you, right?” He asked her, but she simply jumped up and down with excitement.

“Yes! Of course! Does that mean I’m in?”

Jacob was a little winded from her bouncing on his stomach, but he still chuckled a little at her happiness.

“Yes, Little Rookie, it does.” He smiled.

She squealed in excitement and fell forwards onto his chest to hug her arms around his neck, only further knocking that wind out of him when she did. He returned the gesture and held her close to him with his arms around her back, smiling with genuine delight as he saw the happiness that graced her features. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was taken by surprise when she took hold of his collar and pulled his face towards her and kissed him. He released a short groan, but soon settled himself and maintained it with her. She sat back again, her face beet red and her breaths coming faster, and it seemed to Jacob as though her behaviour had even taken her by surprise.

She went to stand up, but Jacob sat up with alarming swiftness so that he was almost at a right angle, his face close enough to hers that they could feel more than hear each other’s breath. He merely shook his head and pulled her back to him by her thighs, pulling them to either side of his hips. It was strange that it was now she behaved nervously, keeping her hands to herself and trying not to touch him. He found her shyness somewhat endearing, and gently took hold of her wrists and rested them on his shoulders where her fingers naturally grabbed for his hair.

Y/N leant back after a couple more seconds, looking into Jacob’s eyes and at his pupils that were known blown wide. His own gaze was flicking rapidly across her features, and for once he wasn’t smirking. One could describe it as more the expression of someone who had found himself somewhere he couldn’t quite fathom, searching for some kind of explanation to how he ended up there in the first place.

“I’m sorry, that was-” Y/N started, before Jacob hushed her.

“Really nice, and I shouldn’t admit how long I’ve been waiting for you to do that.”

“Haven’t you heard it’s the gentleman’s job to make the first move?” She teased.

“I have, but something about you strikes me as not entirely wanting to do everything as those before you have. You’re a unique little birdie, but I like that about you.”

“You’re no different,” Y/N told him, stroking over the edges of his coat with her finger, “You do everything on  _impulse_ , you do what you  _desire_  and no one can really stop you, can they?”

The emphasis she had used in her sentence made Jacob grin, as he was beginning to like how much her confidence around him had grown. Although he had enjoyed it when he called her ‘Mr Frye’ and ‘Sir’ and the like, he knew now that he in fact preferred knowing that she was comfortable with him, and didn’t she herself as below him. He didn’t want her to feel controlled by him, he wanted her to have freedom, as the assassins of the order before him had tried so hard to fight for.

“What’s your game, Little Rookie?” Jacob asked playfully.

“A lady never tells.” Y/N poked his nose much to his amusement.

He was  _really_  starting to enjoy her company.

"What's our first order of business?" She chuckled, and Jacob suddenly realised that he had simply been staring at her with a faraway look on his face.

Once he had refocused his attention on the matter at hand, rather than the woman sitting in his lap, he began considering their options.

"Well we need to get you ready for the kind of field work you're going to be doing." He began, his rare seen serious face covering his features, "Your shooting, knife skill, and perhaps a little bit of free running if you're feeling up to it."

"But after that?" She asked, and Jacob got the impression that she had something in mind.

"Is there something you're thinking of?"

She was quiet for a couple of seconds, before looking back at him with a melancholic look in her eyes.

"I want to know if my father's okay." She admitted, "I'd hate to think what those Blighters would do to someone like him. He's not the best in situations like that, he hates confrontation. Please, Jacob, we've got to make sure he's okay."

"I've already sent people to look for him," He comforted her, "And I've been told they've narrowed it down to two boroughs, but they keep moving him. Probably to make sure that we  _can't_  find him." Jacob huffed, "But don't worry we'll find him."

"Can't I help look?"

"Once they find out you're one of us and your connection to your father, they'll hunt you down just as doggedly as they do me. But you're time will come." His smile returned, "I'm certain the search won't take long with you on the case."

"Well let's get started straight away then!" Y/N smiled, hopping up from the floor and holding out a hand to help Jacob up.

He looked between her face and her hand, and she could see a plan formulating in his mind. He moved too fast for her to do anything, however, as he grabbed her hand to pull himself up and towards her face, where he planted a kiss on her cheek.

He left the carriage and walked onto the platform, leaving Y/N grinning to herself and trying not to squeal with excitement as her face heated up into a hot blush.

She too was starting to  _love_  his company.

~~~

 


	6. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and Y/N begin their first steps of Rook training.
> 
> He is happily surprised by her natural skill in fighting and armed combat, however they are less pleased with the surprise visit they are paid by an old friend of Jacobs.

Jacob and Y/N had quickly started her training, mostly because he knew she wouldn't rest peacefully until she knew her father was safe. It did seem odd to him that she felt as strongly for her father as she did. Jacob often thought back to the relationship he had shared with his own father, remembering how he had dismissed the teaching that he had offered him and Evie when they were much younger. It wasn't in his typical nature to feel remorse for that sort of thing, but he did sometimes find himself wondering what would have happened if he had trained strenuously as Evie had.

They were stood in a space that Jacob had told her he had had renovated just for training new Rooks or other such fighting practise. All it was made up of was a few stacks of barrels with holes in them, supposedly bullet holes, and an area in the middle that looked a bit more used than the rest, probably where they practised the actual fighting.

“Let’s start with a few simple manoeuvres.” Jacob begun, swinging the kukri he held around which make Y/N slightly nervous. He noticed the look she was giving him, and he comforted her.

"I'm not going to try anything on you, don't worry. But it is important you know how to defend yourself before you know how to fight." He told her, "Although I may not be the most 'careful' when it comes to strategy, it does usually keep you from getting killed."

"Why don't you care for your life then, Jacob?" Y/N laughed.

"Oh I do, I'm just skilful enough to get myself out of the scrapes I get into." He proclaimed, looking proud of himself.

"I'm sure Evie would agree."

"Evie would agree that I am, in fact, alive." He quipped, before getting into his typical fighting stance and rolling his shoulders to ready himself, "Now, what I want you to do is to try and disarm me."

For the next hour, he taught her how to fight, how to effectively predict how the enemy would move, and how to attack accordingly. In our last practise fight, they were both panting from the exertion, but Y/N was still determined to get it right in a way that he didn't expect. 

She braced herself, finally thinking of a way that she could surprise him.

"Last one." Jacob grinned, watching her come towards him as he readied himself.

She moved towards him and he took a mock swing, looking as though it would have landed on her shoulder. It was clear to anyone watching that he wasn't trying to do her any harm, but he knew that people she would have to fight wouldn't be willing to just  _give_  her their weapon. She grabbed his hand and moved with him, as he had taught her, but he responded with an equally sneaky movement, by pulling his arm back towards himself and throwing the knife into his opposite hand over her head. He grinned smugly and backed away.

He gave her a confused look when she didn't try again straight away. Instead she dropped her head in an almost submissive fashion, but maintained eye contact with him. He frowned as she walked toward him. She grinned to herself, and focused on the hand that held his knife, now more relaxed than before as he tried to figure out what she was doing.

He seemed to think that she wasn't trying any more. She hit the hand he held the kukri in sharply with the back of her hand, causing the blade to fly into the air as Jacob yelled a surprised "Whoa!”. As it came down again, she caught it in her hand and with a talent unknown to Jacob, dropped to the ground and swiped his feet out from underneath him with her leg. She descended on top of him quickly, holding the blade to his throat as they both panted. His chest heaved as he looked between her eyes and the kukri that he had previously been holding, and was now pressed to his jugular. He chuckled and winked at her.

"Good girl." He grinned, pushing her thighs lightly to indicate that he wanted to get up. "Where did you learn that?"

"A lady never reveals her secrets, Mr Frye." She told her wittily, earning his throaty laugh.

"It is best to always remain somewhat of a mystery to those that know you. You don't know when you'll need that kind of security."

"More homespun wisdom?"

"Something like that." Jacob smiled, but gestured towards the barrels that were stood behind me.

"Wait there.” He told me, walking behind them and pulling out a box, and opening it to reveal a couple of revolvers.

He looked at them both, before ultimately choosing the smaller one and handing to it me. He saw that I had noticed he had picked one that was smaller than the rest and gave me a look similar to that my father gave me if he had given me fewer sweets than I had asked for when I was younger.

"Can't have you having a bigger gun than me, you might be better than me." He smiled, "Now try and shoot it."

"But I was doing really well with disarming!" She complained

"I think you'll find you only won that time because you  _tricked me_." He stroked over the barrel of the gun he held, before throwing it back into the box, much to my shock and his amusement.

"You fired a gun before?" He asked,

"Once," Y/N said, holding it up, "But it was a while ago."

"Surprising, given your upbringing. It’s a wonder you even know what one of these is.

"My uncle used to talk about them, telling me stories of cowboys and the west and such other nonsense."

He shrugged and nodded towards the barrels in front of us without another comment.

I held up my gun and looked down the sight to try and get my shot as central as possible. I fired immediately, making Jacob's eyes widened in shock. He went over to it, turning around with an astonished look on his face.

"You got it right between the eyes!" He laughed, "Looks like you're getting a gun."

"Just like that?" She frowned, "I get the aim right  _once_  and you give me a gun?"

"Well, it only takes once to get the job done." Jacob shrugged, but Y/N's eyes just widened.

“You’d find it easier to get by if you just go with what I tell you.”

“I feel as though it would be a bad idea to agree with that, lest you bring it up again in the future.” Y/N giggled, and Jacob smiled in response before playfully rolling his eyes. “Anyway, what next?”

“Shall we go over some of the basic hidden blade manoeuvres?”

She nodded and he jogged over to a locked chest a couple of feet away, pulling out a hidden blade and handing it to her.

They continued like this for a couple of hours, until the sun had begun to set, and it was becoming cold outside. Not that it mattered to either of them since the exertion from the exercises had gotten them to work up a sweat. They were both panting by the time they had mutually agreed to carry on the next day, and begun to walk towards the carriage they had parked nearby to get back to the train.

Y/N and Jacob were walking side by side, deep in conversation as they made their way to their carriage, Y/N so much so that she didn’t notice straight away that Jacob had stopped. She turned around once she didn’t get a response from him, and she could feel the hairs rise on the back of her neck at what she saw.

There was an older looking women talking to him, wearing a deep purple dress with a matching purple necklace around her neck. Her hair was tied up tightly in a plait around her head, and her eyes were defined with black makeup that Y/N thought was an attempt to make her look younger. She seemed to be giving Y/N a similarly displeased look until Jacob asked what was wrong, at which point she put on a smile.

“Nothing, Mr Frye, would you do me the pleasure of introducing me to this lovely young lady?”

Jacob turned around to look between the two of us, sensing the tension in the passive aggressive glares being exchanged.

“Um, this is Y/N. Y/N this is Pearl Attaway.” He rocked back and forth on his heels, his gaze flicking back and forth quickly as he waited for a moment that he would need to intervene.

“Pleasure.” Y/N said stiffly, reached her hand out to shake Pearl’s, which she returned daintily, as if she was worried of dirtying her hand.

“Anyway, Mr Frye, I wished to thank you for your help with my busses the other day, it certainly is good for one to get justice against those that wrong you.”

“Indeed, well Miss Attaway, we really must be going.” Jacob placed his hand on Y/N’s back to try to usher her towards the carriage door, clearly just as uncomfortable as the two women.

“Most unfortunate, I look forward to our next collaboration.” She smiled, although they could both tell she was angered by their premature departure.

Once Y/N had climbed in, Jacob hastily close the door and leapt up to the driver’s seat to get home as fast as possible. Once they were a fair distance away they both took a deep breath to calm themselves.

“That wasn’t want I had planned to do this evening, Miss Y/L/N, I’m terribly sorry.”

“Who was that?” Y/N asked, with an irritated tone that put Jacob slightly on edge.

“A woman that I had helped out in the past. Long story short, she needed help getting her bus company up and running again.”

“And why is that beneficial to you or the Rook’s cause in any way?”

“Just thought I could help her out of the kindness of my heart.” He told her, and she could tell he found nothing wrong with it, although it made her blood boil.

“I don’t think you’re telling me the whole truth.” She hissed.

“Perhaps I just saw something in her I liked.” Jacob sighed, “I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“It doesn’t matter.” She said, crossing her arms and watching out the window as they neared the station.

They walked in silence into the station, climbing onto the train when it pulled up. They were both surprised to see that Evie was not on board, and neither was Henry. Of course neither of them wondered for too long what they could possibly be doing.

Jacob took his seat on the sofa were he typically sat, and Y/N spent her time looking at the spider diagram that had been assembled of the Templars, Crawford Starrick taking the centre. A picture of her father had been placed at the side, with a note attached that read ‘Supplier to the Blighters. Find ASAP.’

“Y/N. Come here.” She suddenly heard Jacob’s voice call quietly from behind her.

She slowly turned towards where he sat and stood in front of him with her arms crossed, waiting for an explanation to why he had called her.

“I don’t want such an unimportant thing to cause a conflict between us.” He reached his hand out, gesturing that he wanted hold hers but she stepped back a little so he couldn’t reach her.

“Can you promise that she isn’t important to you?” Y/N spoke after being quiet for a couple of seconds.

“I can. I promise I have no interest in her. In fact I have begun to suspect that she may be working for the Templars.” He tried to lighten the mood, but any evidence that was on his face disappeared when he caught the sad expression on her face.

“Y/N.” He called her attention back to him.

“I’m sorry.” She said to him, dropping her arms back down to her sides, only to quickly taken by Jacob.

He smiled warmly up at her, pulled her gently toward her for a gently and loving kiss. She shied away with a giggle as he did, to which he responded by kissing her all over the cheek she had turned his way and over her nose and jaw.

“Anyway, I think it’s best we get some rest.” He pulled her onto him so that they were both lying down together on the sofa, and she cuddled into him so that he let out a contented sigh, stroking his hand loving up and down her back and fiddling with her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave a comment if there is a certain direction you want the story to be going in, coz there might be a tangent that you lot have seen that I hadn't even considered that could spice things up a little.  
> Perhaps you think I'm not moving fast enough through their relationship, perhaps not slow enough, who knows.
> 
> Any feedback is greatly appreciated and I would love to build the story on what you guys want.
> 
> Have a wonderful day lovelies! x


	7. Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N experiences her first contract, and is pleasantly surprised by what she finds afterwards

Y/N woke up the next morning warm and contented, having found the perfect position in her sleep. However she frowned when she found that she was lying on her own. She didn't exactly know how he had managed to get out from underneath her and not wake her, but she didn't really care, because she knew that he couldn't have gone far. In her post-sleep haze, she hadn't noticed that he was standing directly behind her, making notes on the wall next to the various targets that were pinned there. She imagined it was probably doing something to do with freeing the various boroughs, and tracking down the main gang leaders of said boroughs.

She simply rolled over and laid on her side, her head resting on her left hand whilst the other lay across her stomach as she stroked the material beneath her. Jacob hadn't noticed that she had woken up, and was still making quiet noises to himself that sounded like frustrated mutterings followed by the scratching of a pencil as he crossed out whatever he had just written down.

"Something wrong?" She spoke gently, however it still made Jacob jump slightly.

"My word!" He said, jumping around face her with a scared look on his face, before he smiled and put his hands on his hips, "Is that a hobby of yours? Scaring the dashing young men that get up at the arse-crack of dawn just to get to tracking targets?"

"You, pre-planning something?" She joked, "I feel special that you think this is important enough to not just rush in guns blazing and hidden blades at the ready."

"I can't afford to get this wrong. If they find out that we're going after your father as soon as we are, they'll focus all their effort into keeping us from saving him, and possibly move him somewhere we couldn't possibly find him." It was strange to see Jacob so serious about what he was saying, since most of what Y/N knew about him was his playful nature. But it was good to see that he actually did care about what happened to her father.

"So what have you come up with so far?"

"Well earlier on, Evie came by and told me exactly what I had expected. Pearl is indeed working with the Templars." He sighed, running his finger down a list of possible locations that she could be found.

"What do you suggest we do then?" She leant her arm on his shoulder, and looked over the notes he had been making.

"Not so much we, more you." Jacob grinned, anticipating her reaction.

Her stomach dropped and her eyes widened in shock, looking between Jacob and the wall of Templars.

"What could you possibly think that I could do?!" She ranted, "I've only barely learnt how to use melee weapons, I can just about aim a gun properly and the only way I avoided getting disarmed and attacked was because it was you!"

"Tell me, Y/N." Jacob said calmly, "how many times have you successfully avoided a person you didn't want to see?"

"Like who?"

"Oh I don't know, say you were at one of those gatherings held by one of your bachelors you were bound to have attended not too long ago. You don't fancy this man, and you don't desire a conversation with this man. How do you avoid him?"

"Just blend into the background, I suppose." She shrugged, deciding that it was probably better to go along with his way of thinking, "Keep out of his line of sight."

"Bingo." Jacob clicked his fingers, "You don't have to do it like I do, just approach it from a different angle."

Y/N took a deep breath to calm herself, before nodding her head in agreement.

"Okay, I'll try." She smiled, although Jacob could tell that she was still a little nervous.

"Look, if you like, I can be nearby to help should you need it."

"No, I think it's best if I go alone."

"Okay, but make sure to be careful." He warned her, but she just giggled.

"Says the man that does everything off of impulse." She teased, but was taken by surprised when he suddenly grabbed her around her waist.

"I just don't want you getting hurt." He smiled at her, "I've been thinking about letting you take a contract for yourself, but I think it would do you good to get proper experience."

"Do you promise to let me do it on my own?" She asked him, playing with a few buckles and loose threads on the clothes he wore.

"Do you promise not to need my help?" He quipped and laughed at her conflicted expression.

"You know I can't promise that."

"Then I make no promises either." Jacob released her and walked over to where the train carriages joined, looking as though he planned to jump off.

"You'll find her at Waterloo station," He told her, picking up his top hat from the corner and putting it on, "you only have a couple of hours until her train leaves, so if I were you I'd get a move on."

With that he gave her a confident wink and jumped from the train, and she watched as he ran to the opposite side of the bridge they were on to jump off the side onto the building that stood a couple of feet away.

"What do you plan to do?" She muttered to herself, but rather than dwelling on what he could possibly be planning, she picked up her pistol and hidden blade, taking a few of the throwing knives that had been left behind for good measure.

She had to admit, it was convenient that the woman she had previously thought had had an attraction towards Jacob happened to be a Templar. It made the prospect of killing her so much easier.

~~

She brought the carriage to a stop outside of Waterloo station and hopped down onto the pavement, carefully avoiding the pedestrians that passed her as she speed walked into the building. She found it was very busy once she got inside, and there were a lot of people crowding around a man in the centre, who seemed to be the one who would tell them when they could go through.

She overheard him telling the crowd that he couldn't let them through until he received word from one of his colleagues. Upon hearing this she slunk past the crowd and climbed the stairs quickly, looking around for the main office where she could find the train schedule. She didn't find it difficult to identify the right place, as it was entirely surrounded by Templars. However, she thought, she could use the fact that the Templars didn't know who she was to her advantage.

She simply walked up to the man guarding the door, who gave her a look that told her he was bound to get aggressive if he recognised her as a threat.

"Is the little bird lost?" He sneered, crossing his arms and squaring himself up to look bigger.

"I'm simply looking for a big, strong man to help me with a problem I've been having recently." She gave him a sultry grin, which thankfully fooled him into thinking that she wasn't dangerous.

"Oh? And what's that, little dove?" He stepped closer to her, and she could see him taking a glance at her cleavage that he could see through her thin shirt.

"Come a little closer and I can whisper it in your ear." She bit her lip seductively, and was pleased to see him going along with her ruse willingly.

He stepped towards her and leant down her to level, allowing her to quickly unsheathed her hidden blade and slit his throat, whilst covering his mouth with the other to prevent any noise he made being heard by his colleagues. She lowered him to the ground carefully before jumping over him and sneaking into the office.

She found a man curled up on the floor, being shouted at by another Templar woman as he cowered with his hands over his face. Y/N quickly stabbed the woman through her back, and she fell onto her side having being cut off in the middle of her abusive sentence.

"Thank you very much, Miss." The man whimpered, "But I best be going."

"Of course, sir. That's quite alright." Y/N nodded, smiling as he left.

She quickly got to looking around for the timetable, and was pleased to find it resting on the desk top a couple of feet away. Having picked that up, she jogged back down the stairs and shuffled through the crowd towards the conductor, handing him the document she had just found.

"Your colleague asked me to give this to you, he was occupied with a few tall man upstairs and said that he wouldn't be available for the next couple of hours but the trains were given the 'okay' to run."

The man gave her a suspicious look, but she could tell he was tired of dealing with the crowd constantly shouting and cursing him.

"Thank you, madam, I will send everyone through at once." He nodded, and she smiled warmly.

She soon took her place amongst the crowd again, planning to use the mass of people to move into the station without attracting too much attention. She walked towards the gates as she heard the man announcing that everyone was now allowed to move through to the main station. The Blighters guarding the gates looked suddenly irritated, and since they were so overwhelmed with the number of people passing them she moved by them without any consequence.

She spotted the train that Pearl would have been on, considering that there was no one else on the station apart from the Blighters. She pulled up the hood she had on the coat she wore and crept around the train and behind the gazes of her bodyguards.

That is, all except for a woman that paced back and forth on the roof of the train. Y/N hopped onto the carriage and the front when she was turned away, and quickly reached for one of the throwing knives she had attached to her leg. She felt her hands sweating as she considered what could happen if she missed. She then pulled out a second and laid it on the floor, taking up her aim with the first. The woman was stilled turned around, but Y/N saw that she was planning to turn around by how she placed her feet.

She quickly threw one knife, but it only hit her in the shoulder, causing her to shout in pain. Y/N felt a strong knot of fear form in her stomach, and quickly picked up the second and threw it, which thankfully hit her in the head and made her slump over. However her scream had attracted the attention of those around her, who surrounded her and tried to determine what had happened. Y/N used it as a temporary distraction, and scrambled along the carriages until she found one with a glass roof, and the purple silhouette of Miss Pearl Attaway.

She was pacing back and forth whilst looking at some paper on the desk she stood in front of. Y/N stood above her, before jumping through the glass with her hidden blade out, landing directly on top of her and sliding the it through her throat. She watched her pained expression as she gargled through the blood that gathered in her mouth, before pushing her blade even deeper with a grunt.

She then pulled it out and stood up, looking at Pearl lying on the ground as she spat out a mass of blood.

"What a shame. Good partnerships are so hard to come by." She told her, still somehow with a smile on her face.

"Well yours is most certainly dissolved." Y/N growled.

"It's business, I'm afraid. Crawford will not take the news of my death lightly, he can be...unpleasant when he's cross."

"Don't you worry yourself, I'll be going for him next." Y/N glared at her menacingly.

Pearl laughed evilly, although it caused her to cough up more blood.

"You're nothing more than Jacob's bitch." She grinned wolffishly, "Just because you can wield an assassin's blade and wear their robes does not make you an assassin. You best understand that before it's too late and you find your father dead."

"That's enough." Y/N snarled, shoving her blade through her head, and she stopped moving soon after.

Y/N wiped her blade clean on Pearl's dress, then proceeded to climb from the train carriage and jump onto the track, hopping up onto the platform and running back to the street. She was surprised to find Jacob waiting there in the back seat of one of the Rooks' carriages with a pleased grin on his face. She climbed up into the back and sat next to him with a confused look on her face. How had he known she was going to come this way? Jacob knocked on the inside wall, and the driver took this as the signal to get moving. She turned to him soon after they had begun to rattle down the road.

"Jacob what are you-"

She was cut off when he reached over to grab her face and pull her towards him for a passionate kiss. He pulled her hair free from where she had tied it back and grabbed a handful of it to pull her even closer still, whilst her mind was still trying to catch up on what was happening. As soon as she had gotten her thoughts together, she reached her own hands up to grab the lapels of his jacket, holding him close to her. She even felt the courage to open her mouth, which he groaned at before slipping his tongue inside.

They were out of breath when they separated, and Jacob chuckled when he saw her trying to calm her hair that now had bits sticking out of the front.

"I knew you could do it." He smiled at her, patting her thigh.

"I'll be honest." She laughed, "I didn't think I could."

"It's a nice way to be proved wrong, don't you agree?" He adjusted his sitting position, and he looked rather pained as he crossed one leg over the other. Strange, she thought, what's wrong?

"Yes, but it feels odd at first, don't you think?" She asked, but elaborated when he looked confused, "Killing someone."

"I would comfort you by saying you get used to it, but you don't really." Jacob sighed, "I suppose that's a good thing though, I would imagine the day you become accustomed to killing people you've lost your mind."

Y/N nodded silently in agreement, shuffling over to Jacob and leaning her head on his shoulder and resting her legs across his lap. He in turn put his head on hers, stroking her arm soothingly.

"You took a big step today, and I'm proud of you." He praised her, and she cuddled more into him out of shyness.

They were quiet for a while longer, until she felt Jacob scoff.

"What?" She looked up at him sleepily, the rhythmic rocking of the carriage and the warm body she was lying on sending her to sleep.

"Nothing, I just went back to the train just now, to retrieve the throwing knives that I left behind." He grinned, and she looked as innocent as she could, "It was strange. I couldn't seem to find them, would you happen to know where they went?"

She giggled and ran her index finger along the edge of the lapels of his jacket.

"I got one with them." She confessed, pulling the others out that she didn't use.

"There should be one more here."

"I never said I got it first time." She grinned cheekily, "I'm not perfect."

"I would beg to differ, my darling Rookie." He cooed, ruffling her hair one more purely for the amusement of watching her frustratedly trying to fix it.

"Well I don't know about you, but your little Rookie is hungry." She told him.

"Then what kind of gentleman would I be if I let my darling love go hungry." He said, "We'll find something as soon as we get to the train."

She still blushed at the courage he had to call her such intimate pet names, but she couldn't deny that she enjoyed it. For she loved him as much as he loved her.

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing fluff for these two.
> 
> Also I would recommend listening to 'Love Me Like You Do' when you do because it brings out all the feels xD
> 
> Please do correct any typos or grammar mistakes because I am writing this on an IPad :3
> 
> See you next time wonderful readers! X


	8. Little Rookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and Y/N spend some more peaceful time together. 
> 
> Turns out Jacob has a little surprise for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, you can still submit requests for me to write!  
> Information on just how to do that on my profile, or you could message me your ideas on my tumblr (thejackdawfanfic)
> 
> Enjoy! xx

Y/N and Jacob were soon after walking around Trafalgar Square, having bought their lunch from the stalls that were set up next to the road. She was looking at the large brass lions nearby, not aware of where Jacob could have gone, but she knew he wouldn't have gone far without telling her. She had become used to the odd looks she got from passing women at the clothes she wore, tailored more for moving quickly and with agility. Of course, she also would have found it strange if she saw a lady wearing close-fitting trousers, lace-up top, and boots rather than the typical dress and fan.

She heard Jacob speaking to someone behind her, but wasn't listening fully since she thought it had nothing to do with her. However, when she tired of the view in front of her she began to pay attention to their conversation without moving her head. If she was going to eavesdrop, she didn't plan to let them know about it.

"Which one, if you don't mind me asking?" The man said, and she heard Jacob laugh.

"Best not tell you for fear she takes an interest." He joked. Y/N could hear the grin in his voice.

"Begging your pardon, milord. But you are kind."

"Well thank you, sir, but I must return to my lady. She has grown tired of my absence, I'm sure." He chuckled, and Y/N rolled her eyes with a smile.

She turned around to face him as she heard him get closer, and smiled when he nodded his head towards her in greeting. She hadn't noticed he held his hands behind his back.

"Enjoying the monuments?" He grinned, resting one of his hands on her hips around her waist.

"I've only ever been here once before. Of course, we've driven past here plenty of times but I was rushed from pillar to post so often I never got to get out and actually enjoy them." She sighed, and Jacob rested his head against the side of hers.

He let them remain in silence for a few seconds, before stepping away from her with a giggle that made her look over to see what had happened. She chuckled at the childish excitement that she read across his face.

"I bought something for you." He beamed, "Hold out your hand."  
She gave him a confused look, yet ultimately trusted him and held out a hand.

"Close your eyes." 

"Jacob, really?" She laughed.

"Yes, really!" He was almost jumping up and down with excitement, so she decided to go along with his game.

She closed her eyes and heard his boots on the concrete as he came closer toward her, and felt him drop something in her palm. She could tell it was metal, yet it was warm from Jacob holding it.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." She could tell Jacob was smiling from how his voice sounded.

She opened her eyes, and her jaw dropped in awe as she saw what he had bought her. She looked over the silver necklace in her hand, with a figure of a silver bird standing on a branch attached to the end. She saw the smug look Jacob had on his face out of the corner of her eye, taking a step closer to her and bowing his head to look her in the eye.

"Do you like it?" He looked at her excitedly, his hands clasped together.

She giggled and threw herself at him; swinging her arms around the back of his neck and knocking him back slightly in the process. He returned her gesture and held her tightly around the middle and spun around to stop himself from falling over before putting her down.

"Do you know what that is?" He asked, and she stopped to regard the necklace once more.

She frowned as she looked over it, and only now did she notice there were sparkling jewels in its eyes.

"A jackdaw?" She guessed, and grinned when Jacob leaned down to whisper in her ear whilst standing behind her, his hands squeezing her hips.

"A Rook, darling." He husked, and she couldn't help the electric buzz that went down her spine in response to his rough voice.

"Oh." She breathed, unable to formulate any other words.

Wordlessly, Jacob reached around and picked it up, turning it over and showing her the reverse side. She strained her eyes to see a small engraved 'J.F. x' on the back, and she turned to smile at him, but he caught her lips in a kiss before she had noticed how close she was. She pulled back quickly and tucked her head into his chest, embarrassed that people surrounding them could have seen them kissing in public.

“Turn around.” He told her quietly, and she obeyed silently and held her hair out of the way.

She grinned to herself at the feeling of the now cool metal falling against her chest, resting just above her cleavage. She twirled it around in her fingers after he had sealed the clasp behind her neck, giggling giddily to herself. Jacob looked very proud of himself.

“I have some other good news for you.” He told her with his hands open in front of him, looking as though he was trying not to grab her shoulders in excitement.

“Be careful, Jacob.” She warned playfully, “Don’t outdo yourself now; otherwise you’ll never be able to beat it.”

“Well, that’s a risk I’m willing to take.” He took hold of one of her shoulders and pulled her to one side, and his secretive behaviour let her realise that he had information relating to their order.

“Greenie managed to dig up some information as to your father’s whereabouts.” Jacob whispered, “And some Rooks are waiting for you outside Buckingham Palace with a carriage if you catch my meaning.”

Y/N gave a small nod. She couldn’t afford to react as animatedly as she wanted to, lest she draws the wrong kind of attention to them.

“What would you suggest we do?” She asked him seriously, taking Jacob by surprise.

“We? I thought you would like to do this on your own.” He frowned, resting his hands on his hips.

“We wouldn’t be a very good team if we didn’t do everything together.”

“You’re the one who wanted Pearl to yourself.”

“You’re the one who let me.”

“Good point. Now, we need to get you a weapon and get you on your way. I believe we have a cane-sword back on the train if you want it?”

“That’s okay, I’ve got a weapon.”

Jacob gave her a confused look and looked down towards her hands, where she held a golden kukri. _His_ golden kukri. He looked up at her with an expression that was a mixture of impressed and amused.

“Just how did you manage that, love?” He asked her, and one eyebrow rose in challenge.

“A man once told me ‘It is best to always remain somewhat of a mystery to those that know you’,” She twirled the kukri in her hand, “maybe you know him.”

“I do, but I wouldn’t consider him a man worth quotation.”

“Perhaps not, but he’s certainly a man worth my attention.” She shot him a sultry grin before walking away, a sway in her hips that Jacob hadn’t previously noticed. Of course, he didn’t mind.

“Y/N, my Rookie?” He called after her, smiling cheekily at the smirk she gave him when she turned around, “I’ll need that back.”

She cast her eyes down between her hand and Jacob’s expectant expression, and casually flicked her wrist to land the knife between two loose bricks in the pavement. Jacob jumped out of the way as it landed barely a foot in front of him, and he laughed before leaning down to pull it from the ground. However when he looked up, she was gone, disappeared into the crowd. He shook his head with a smile, tucking his knife back into his belt and walking back to where they had left their carriage.

Just as he was about to drive away, he heard a shrill whistle from above him and looked to the rooftop where he saw Y/N, who gave him a small wave from her crouched position near the edge of the roof. He saluted her by taking his hat from his head and bowing his head a little, smiling up at her. She simply nodded and pulled her hood up, running in the opposite direction and jumping out of his sight.

“See you later, my love.” He said to himself, encouraging his horse forward, “And good luck, little Rookie.”

\--

Y/N jumped onto the street and jogged over to where a group of Rooks was standing, just where Jacob had told her they’d be. She walked over with one hand fiddling with her new necklace, still elated to think that Jacob had bought it for her. One of the larger men waiting for her caught sight of her, and stood to attention before speaking to her:

“Are you ready, madam?” He asks her politely and the others turned around having heard him speaking.

“Yes, thank you.” She nodded, moving towards the carriage where one of the Rooks had held the door open for her.

“Is Mr. Frye coming with us?” Another asked, and Y/N felt herself smile.

“When it comes to him, who knows.”

They nodded respectfully towards her and climbed in too, the carriage rattling forward after a couple of seconds.

“If I may, madam,” a voice called her, and she looked up rather abruptly which seemed to frighten the poor man a little, “who is it we’re looking for? Mr. Frye said that it would be best to ask you.”

The others were now paying attention, even if a few of them were pretending not to be listening, she could tell they were. She crossed her legs and sat up straight, her shoulders back confidently as she addressed them.

“My father was taken by Starrick’s forces a couple of months ago, and I think it has something to do with the financial difficulty my father ran into only a couple of weeks beforehand.”

“How did it happen?” He asked a little excitedly but receded again when he noticed his inappropriate curiosity.

“I actually don’t know.” She confessed, “I got home after it happened, and both one of my housekeepers and Jacob promised to explain, but never did. However I believe it’s best that way, for I fear I would get far too angry to carry this out properly if I knew.”

“We appreciate your honesty, milady.” He bowed his head to her, which she returned out of courtesy.

Before they could ask any more questions, they heard a rap on the carriage, indicating that they had arrived. Y/N smiled at how excited they all looked to get some action and felt a sense of pride of Jacob. Pride for the enthusiasm his Rooks had for their cause, for their devotion to serving their syndicate. The Frye twins had something great, and she was proud to be part of it.

They all piled out of the carriage quickly, the Rooks assembling around the door and waiting for her command. The same young man that had asked her about her father before now spoke up again:

“Just inside that building is a man we have followed for a couple of weeks.” He explained, “He has been seen coming and going very often, and is thought to have a connection to your father through his history in keeping powerful enemies of Starrick away from anywhere they could do harm to his grand plan.”

“So what would you suggest?” Y/N asked, regarding him with her hands on her hips as he stood confidently before her. 

She noted his considerable change in persona from earlier on but recognised that his knowledge would be useful to her on this particular mission.

“I am flattered you would consider my opinion, my lady, however, I have no skill for strategy.”

She nodded silently, and examined the building from the outside, looking for potential ways in. Just as she finished, the Blighter mentioned previously emerged from the door, looking around nervously as if to make sure no one had seen him leave.

“It’s likely that he knows where they are keeping my father, I’ll ‘catch up’ with him. As for the rest of you, you could clear a path. Dispatch any lookouts or snipers on the rooftops that you can see.”

“I beg your pardon, miss,” One of them said to her, a woman this time, “but none of us have the ability to climb buildings such as you or Mr and Miss Frye.”

“But you are proficient with guns and throwing knives, correct?”

“We are better with pistols, my lady.” The young man told her.

“Then you could create me a distraction, pulling their attention away from me. Of course, if things get too dangerous, get out of there. The last thing we want is to lose one of you.”

“Of course, my lady.” He bowed his head again, “When should we create our distraction?”

She frowned in thought, crossing her arms silently before looking up to him again.

“There’s a window onto the street on the second floor,” She pointed to an open window, and the others followed her gesture.

She then pulls out a handkerchief she kept in her pocket, and showed it to them, “I’ll wave this out that window when I’m ready. For now, you can wait here and watch for anything I’ll need to be aware of, and if anything does appear, fire your pistol twice in succession. That way not only will I be able to escape but hopefully, it’ll draw their attention this way and away from me.”

“Very good, my lady.” He nodded, and the others bowed their heads in acknowledgement and respect.

\---

Jacob sat crouched on the rooftop nearby, smiling proudly as he watched Y/N engage with his Rooks. Even from the distance, he was at, he could tell they held her in great respect purely by the way they all stood before her, their attention never wavering from her.

Of course, he didn’t want to intervene with the mission. After all, this was her mission to do on her own, even if she did have the help of 5 of his best Rooks. He couldn’t leave her entirely alone, however since he was fairly confident that if her father was indeed being kept there, he would be under the heaviest guard Starrick could afford.

After all, Jacob knew he was the man who supplied Starrick with weapons for his Blighters.

 ~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit more fluffy Jacob, and this mission could go either way.  
> Also yes, her father DID work for Starrick O.O  
> There will be an explanation as to why Starrick is keeping him prisoner later on.
> 
> Thanks for reading lovelies, and true smut is approaching *evil laugh*


	9. Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N finally learns some information regarding the whereabouts of her lost father.
> 
> Additionally, she and Jacob share an 'important' moment *wink wink*

Y/N walked across the street beside an old woman, so that it would seem that they were travelling together. That way, the Blighters wouldn't be able to predict her approach. Thankfully she was right, and the Blighters that walked the rooftops and stood by the windows didn't cast her a sideways glance. She found an alleyway that would take her around the back of the building, which she took whilst moving along with her back to the wall so as to stay in the shadows.

She reached the edge and looked around the corner, seeing two guards standing either side of the door she ideally needed to get in. She knew her previous flirtation tactics she had used at the train station wouldn't work here, there was too many of them. However, she had a couple of coins in her pocket, and suddenly an idea came to mind. She took hold of one of them, throwing it against one of the walls in front of the guards, so that it produced a quiet, but noticeable, 'tink'.

"What was 'at?" One of them said as he held his hand above his sword, readying to pull it from its scabbard.

"Reckon it were them Rooks?" The other asked and looked directly at her, and she couldn't make it back around the corner in time.

"Who's there?" He called, and she heard the bone chilling sound of a blade sliding from its sheath.

She remained silent and waited around the corner, hoping that he would lose interest but she could still hear him walking towards her. She wracked her brains for a solution, and suddenly remembered that she was hiding a dagger in her boot. Quietly pulling it out, she waited until she was positive he was as close as he could be before jumping from around the corner to face him. He had barely had another time to register that someone had appeared in front of him before she had covered his mouth with her hand and slit his throat. He gargled as he grabbed his throat, falling to the ground with a loud thud, yet the first guard was still investigating the other end of the courtyard and hadn't heard what had happened.

Y/N didn't want to wait for him to turn around and darted into the house, crouching as she snuck up the stairs.

"Starrick has put him under such high security I'm surprised we have any people left to go on patrols." She heard another man say, and she suspected that he was the man she was looking for.

"Well, I heard they've sent parties out looking for his little  _darling._ " She heard a woman say, and panicked when she heard her boots clicking on the wooden floor towards her, "Apparently Starrick would be very pleased to have her as well."

"Why? What's she got that he needs?"

"Recently, she's been seen in some very,  _compromising_  situations with Jacob Frye."

Y/N felt her stomach twist. Who had seen them? More importantly, when?

"So?"

"Do you even know who that is?"

There was a moment of silence, followed by more footsteps towards her. She decided now was a good time to hide and turned back down the stairs to crouch behind a sofa that stood in the centre of the room of the floor below.

"That happens to be the leader of the Rooks, you stupid man." She said and Y/N heard her coming down the stairs, "Anyway, I'll be back in a couple of hours, try not to get into any trouble."

She walked past Y/N's hiding spot and down the stairs without seeing her, much to her relief. Silently, she emerged and crept up the stairs to peek around the corner. The man was now looking out of the window, so she was able to creep up behind him. She wrenched his arm behind his back to hold him still and thankfully he didn't make too much noise.

"Tell me what I need to know and you can go home safely tonight, got it?" She snarled as aggressively as she could. It seemed to work as his next couple of words came out stuttering and scared.

"Okay! O-okay, just calm down. What is it you want?" He quivered.

"Where is Lord Y/L/N?"

"St James' Palace! He's there! Please let me go!" He panicked, staying as still as he could as if moving would make her hurt him.

She released him with a disappointed, putting her hand on her hip as she regarded him.

"I must say, I expected more of a backbone from you." She scoffed, "It's not fun if they don't fight."

He was standing with his back to the window and Y/N was about to give the signal to her backup when a figure swooped through it, landing on the man in front of her. She could tell he had stabbed the Blighter, not only from the strangled noise he let out but also by the pool of blood that was growing around his head. Only then did she notice that the man who had jumped in was Jacob, who looked at her with a serious expression.

"We need to leave. Now." He said, hopping onto the window sill and looking over his shoulder expectantly.

She knew better than to question him when he was using that tone, so she obediently followed him as he jumped onto the street below.

“I found where they’re keeping him.” They said in unison as they hurried across the street, both looking at the other afterwards.

Jacob stopped in front of another carriage with a Rook in the driver’s seat, and he opened the door for them both to get in.

"Right, you first." He nodded towards her as the carriage rattled off down the road.

"The men that you sent out to help me gave me a tip-off that there was a man inside that building who knew where he was. I managed to get him to talk-"

"What did he say?" Jacob interrupted, and she sighed irritably.

"-before you killed him."

"Well you said he told you something before that, what did he tell you?" He leant forwards with his elbows on his knees.

"They're keeping him at St. James' Palace. Why couldn't we just follow him from that building to St. James' before? Why did we have to get him there?"

"He never goes directly there. They deliberately made sure he never goes to the same buildings in the same order twice, for this exact reason. But he's been heard talking about someone kept under 'the highest security' and, but importantly, 'that Lord from Westminster'." Jacob reported to her.

"Well, at least we have a solid lead now." She nodded, "Where are we going now? Why do we have to leave so quickly?"

"Firstly, we couldn't have let him live after that little encounter. The Templars might have found out we're onto them. But we're-"

"And you think a dead body of a man that is constantly coming and going from there is any less conspicuous?"

Jacob looked as though he wanted to speak, but realised that she was right and could only offer her a sheepish smile. She couldn't help but giggle at him and looked out the window, idly playing with her necklace. Jacob noticed with a smug grin.

"You like it?"

"Of course, you fool!" She joked, "I thought I told you that before."

"I know, I just like hearing it from you." He moved his arms out to either side of him and rested them on the back of the seat, giving him an air of purely masculine dominance. 

She shifted in her seat and crossed her legs in an attempt to get rid of the feeling growing in between her legs. She didn't notice she was chewing her lip until he heard an almost silent noise from Jacob, which sounded like a strangled groan. When she looked over to him, he still looked as confident as before but there was a slight tint of red in his cheeks, as though he was embarrassed to have been caught.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Frye?" She asked with a sultry grin.

He gulped and for the first time, he seemed a little nervous, and she was quite enjoying it.

"Peachy." He smiled, yet his facade of comfort was unconvincing.

"Are you sure?" She licked her lips, "It is quite hot in here. Maybe you should take that jacket off."

She took her own coat off so that her cleavage was more prevalent to him, and she presently saw his eyes dart down for a brief second. She giggled again, and he crossed his arms in his lap,  _conveniently_  covering his crotch. She felt a sadistic kind of pride in bringing out this kind of reaction in him since her previous lifestyle would have never allowed for such behaviour on her part. Once he realised she was happy with his reaction, he became more confident and his confident visage returned once more.

"Where are we going again? You never did get around to telling me." 

"I'd say we should celebrate a successful mission. Maybe have something to drink, but I don't tend to plan my evenings." He told her with a wolfish smile and tilting his head back to look at her at a downwards angle, exposing his neck to her in the process.

 "How would you suggest we celebrate?" Her eyes hungrily roamed his neck and his strong jaw line, "You couldn't possibly think it would be right or proper to get me, a  _lady_ , drunk?"

"Forgive me, my love, but you are no lady." He teased her, and she gave him a mock offended gasp.

"Oh? Why not?"

"Well, no lady would show her tits to a gentleman like a wanton _trollop,_ under the guise that she's hot." He dropped his voice to a rough growl, and she felt her insides twist and her face heat up.

She never encountered such language at those social events and balls her father made her attend, and frankly, that made it all the more exhilarating for her to hear it. Especially when he said it in  _that_ voice.

"You like it when I talk to you like that?" He leaned his back against the wall of the carriage and brought one foot onto the seat beside him, lounging like a cat, "Does it make you  _excited?_ ”

 "We're nearly there, sir!" The Rook driving the carriage called to them, and Jacob briefly looked behind him to listen before looking back to her with a cheeky smirk.

"How convenient." He practically snarled, baring his teeth like a hungry animal through his grin.

"You realise you still haven't told me exactly where we're going."

"That's because I want to keep it a secret, my dear."

"But what if I want you to tell me?" She tilted her head down and looked at him through her eyelashes, a trick her handmaidens had taught her for drawing important information out of men at balls.

An incredibly useful strategy that she had used plenty of times, but for different reasons. Usually, it was if she was required to find out secrets about her father's financial opponents, but she now found it worked on Jacob too. He met her gaze with a competitive stare of his own.

"Then this self-proclaimed  _lady_ is going to have to be patient. Patience is a virtue, good things come to those who wait, all of that rubbish."

She thought back to the smutty literature she had secretly read recently and thought of the language the female protagonist had used. Y/N had previously found them in Evie's part of the train. Not that she would ever tell anyone that she had firstly, found them, and secondly, read them.

"As far as I'm concerned," She slunk onto her hands and knees in front of him, looking up at him innocently, "Good things  _come_ to those who want it  _hard_ enough."

She moved to sit in between his legs, her fingers crawling over his thigh that was beside her and her nails scraping the skin through his trousers teasingly. He moved his other leg back down to keep her close to him.

"Y/N..." Jacob warned, although his expression was still playful and cheeky.

"Yes, my love?"

"As much as I'd love to, and I would love to, we can't start this here." He said with an exasperated laugh.

"Worried we'll get caught?" She watched his face to find out what he enjoyed the most, and so far, it seemed that her innocent act was working for him.

"No, it's just I'd rather be able to take my time with you, so only I decide when you're done." He reached his hands down to grab both sides of her face and leant down to kiss her roughly.

He bit and tugged her bottom lip, crushing their lips together in an attempt to convey his excitement that was still growing ever since she crawled towards him. But of course, she could  _see_ perfectly well how  _excited_ he was. He reached one hand back into her hair to pull her head to the side and expose her neck, which released a guttural moan from her. She could practically feel the smirk against her neck as he nipped and kissed her and she didn't even care if he was leaving marks.

They both felt the carriage stop, the jolt of the sudden halt jerking them apart. She froze as she heard the driver hop down onto the street to open the door, and she quickly scrambled back to her seat and pat her hair down again. The door opened, and she immediately saw him look at her chest, which was rather more covered when they got in. It didn't help that she was panting, still breathless from his kiss.

"Erm, my lord, milady, we've arrived." He stood to the side and held his hand out towards her to help her down onto the pavement.

"Thank you very much." She smiled as convincingly as she could, picking up her coat and standing up and taking his hand to get out. However, she wasn't expecting the squeeze Jacob gave her arse on the way out. She squealed in surprise and hopped out quickly, much to the surprise of the man beside her.

"Everything alright, milady?" He asked innocently, and she nodded quickly.

"Yes, sorry, I think I caught my foot on something." She tried to explain as she heard Jacob get out behind her.

"Well, thanks for the lift," Jacob said quickly as he shook his hand briskly and took Y/N around her waist, "But we must be going.Very important business you know how it is."

He hurried her inside with a push and closed the door behind them, leaving the confused Rook behind them. He kissed her roughly again with a tight hold around her waist, pulling her against him.

" _Very_ important business, it turns out." He grinned wolfishly, "And I need you to tend to it personally."

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A shiny new era, is tiptoeing nearer." aka the land of the smut mwahaha ;p
> 
> Hope you enjoy this latest installment! Finally felt it was time and that they had known each other long enough to warrant a little bit of sexy time.  
> See you next time my darling little readers xx
> 
> P.S Shoutout to one of my readers by the name of Precursor whose comments make me laugh and make writing fanfic and reading the comments so much fun <3


	10. Important Business (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and Y/N get down to it *hehe*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is my fave, although this did take me waaaay too long to write 
> 
> Have fun little bunnies :D

Y/N tried not to let her nerves get the better of her as Jacob grabbed and squeezed at her hips in his aroused state. She had never encountered such a situation before, so had no idea what to do. Hell, she had never kissed a man before Jacob came along. However, she herself was in no state to be turning down the kind of attention that he was offering as her breathing picked up speed and the close proximity they had was enough to have her head spinning.

Jacob ducked his head into her neck to kiss and bite the column of her neck and she let out a moan and gripped his shoulders in her pleasure. However, this new position allowed for her to take in her surroundings. The house he had brought them too was wonderfully furnished, the ground floor adorned with a deep red loveseat that faced a fireplace with flowers decorating it. She gratefully noted too that all the windows had curtains, and that  _someone_  had closed them. Whoever it was, she appreciated the added privacy it gave them.

Having seen it, she tried to push Jacob back towards the seat, but Jacob was immovable and planted his feet firmly in front of her, determined to not be moved.

"Come on, Jacob." She groaned, "Lie me down, then you could show me what it really means to bed Jacob Frye."

He growled lowly at her and gave her a particularly rough bite, but then brought his head back to focus his eyes on hers.

"Am I right in thinking that you have never done this before?" She had to bite back a groan at the expression his face held, with flushed cheeks and pupils blown wide in arousal.

"I haven't." She told him quietly and grabbed the lapels of his jacket, "But I want you to show me what I've been missing."

He grinned wickedly at her, and she couldn't help but feel excited to find out what he had planned. She squealed when he bent down briefly to grab her by the backs of her thighs and hoisted her up to hang on around his waist. She felt a rush of adrenaline throughout her body when she felt his hardness press against her through the crotch of his trousers, and her eyes immediately met his again to find his typical cheeky smirk waiting there.

"Do you like that?" He practically growled at her, relishing in her moan as he thrust his hips to rub himself against her, "Do you like feeling how  _hard_  you make me?"

She bit her lip and nodded quickly and they both knew that at this point, she was entirely at his mercy. He watched as her gaze flickered from his eyes to his lips and back again several times, indicating that she had enjoyed him speaking to her. What kind of a gentleman would he be if he didn't fulfil his lady's wishes?

"Tell me what you want me to do." He challenged her, "Would you like me to lay you down and kiss every inch of you until I can recall every inch of you to memory? Or would you prefer me to give you such  _pleasure_  that all you could do is sit there and  _take it?"_  

Y/N leant forward and bit his shoulder to prevent her animalistic moan from escaping, and she reached one hand up to grip in his hair as if it was going to help ground her. 

"I just want you, Jacob." She moaned, and that brought him back into the moment from his lust clouded haze.

Jacob wasn't used to romantic lovemaking and was more accustomed to fast-paced, no-strings-attached kind of relationships with girls that he would likely never hear from again. He thought he would prefer that over the effort of maintaining a relationship with one girl. But now he realised that he wanted nothing more than to show Y/N what he was like. Not only in the bedroom, but also in a more romantic sense and in the life he wanted to be able to promise her. He kissed her once more but this time, she could feel his attitude had changed, and he was less dominant than he had been to start with. She was grateful since she didn't want to tell him to slow down when he was so wound up.

"You should have your first time in a bed. I will not take you on a sofa like some cheap harlot, you deserve so much more." He told her, and she had never seen such deep emotion in his eyes, and she had never loved him more.

She smiled at him and tucked her head into his neck again and he carried her carefully up the stairs. He was whispering sweet things to her and she kissed him to punctuate each one. 

She squealed a little when she felt him lean forward to put her on the bed, and was pleasantly surprised with how comfortable it was.

“Weren’t you the one calling me...what was is...a _wanton trollop_ earlier on?” She teased, and he dropped her a wink.

“Call it a ‘heat of the moment’ kind of thing.” He grinned, “Besides, I don’t remember you complaining.”

She giggled at the thought of how much she had in fact relished in his filthy language and thoughts.

“Now, my lady, tell me, how do you like it?” She blushed at how matter-of-factly he could talk about such things.

“I already told you, just you, my love.” She stroked his face and his stubble gently with her hand.

“In which case, I do believe you were insinuating something back in that carriage, do you remember?” His grin turned predatory as his gaze flicked from her eyes to her lips and back again rapidly. She could already see his pupils dilating from excitement.

“Oh? I didn’t mean to lead you on to anything.” She smiled sweetly and tapped her finger on the end of her chin as though she was thinking deeply, “What could I have possibly done?”

Jacob leant towards her and dragged his teeth along the shell of her ear before growling,

“You were going to wrap those _pretty lips_ around my cock, weren’t you, Darling?”

She felt her face get hot as her stomach turned at his words. She couldn’t even pretend that she wasn’t excited by how completely different they were as people. As far as she was concerned, it just made it that much better. He brought his head back in front of her again and met her gaze.

“And if I remember correctly, it was all because you were too impatient to just wait until we arrived. Well if you’ll allow me-“ Jacob slid down to her chest, kissing her breasts when he reached them. “In time I’ll teach you how to control yourself.”

Y/N caught him by surprise when she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and used his shock to flip him over onto his back. She now sat straddled across his hips ran her hands over the buttons of his waistcoat and shirt, undoing them as she went to reveal his chest.

“Well to do that, you’d first have to _maintain_ control.” She teased, “And look how easy it was to remove the king from his throne.”

“King, eh?” He chuckled, gripping her hips in his hands and pushing in such a way that would have indicated for her to rock, although she remained still. “Maybe I should invest in a crown. But at the moment, I quite happy to see how well the new _queen_ has replaced him.”

She walked her fingers up his chest and neck, making her way to his mouth. Neither of them had planned it, although once she reached his lips, he almost instinctually sucked one finger into his mouth whilst looking her in the eye. She understood his unspoken request, and in response, slipped her finger from his mouth and began to move downwards. She slipped both her hands under his jacket that he still wore, moving the lapels out of her way in such a way that he sat upwards to take it off entirely. Having removed his, he made short work of the button up shirt she wore, throwing it to the ground with haste as well as unbuttoning her leggings, even though he did not push them off straight away.

With both hands, she slipped over both his nipples, knowing that the one touched by her wet finger would soon feel the cold sting of the air as it cooled. Not that he seemed to be complaining. She looked up at him and giggled, not realising that not all he was wearing above his waist was his top hat with little strands of his fluffy hair sticking out. She soon reached his trousers and rubbed over his crotch, her face so close to it he could just barely feel the warmth of her breath on his cock.

“Come on, Y/N,” He coaxed her, “I’ll show you what to do.”

She nodded slightly and undid the button, shunting the material to halfway down his thighs before he took over and pushed them off the rest of the way. She was slightly intimidated by how it twitched when exposed to the air, and how he grunted when she breathed over it.

“It’s okay,” He comforted her, and although she appreciated the gesture, she couldn’t help but find it slightly amusing that he was sounding so reassuring at such a moment, “just wrap your hand around it.”

She did as he said, moving her hand up and down carefully so as not to hurt him, but by his closed eyes and slacked jaw, she would guess that he wasn’t in any pain. She waited until his gaze met hers again, before moving her head down and licking the tip lightly. She smiled to herself as she felt one of his hands slip into her hair and remove her hair tie so her hair could fall along either side of her face. He ran his fingers through the strands and made a fist, holding her there as if he thought she might back away again. He was lightly pushing her down too, gently enough that she may not have noticed if she weren’t paying attention. Nevertheless, she listened to his command and wrapped her lips around him and slipped down halfway, testing to see what it felt like.

“Fuck, that’s good. Good girl.” Jacob growled, and she felt muscles in her stomach grip tightly as he licked his lower lip and bite it, his head falling back into the bed as his eyes closed.

Although giving pleasure in this way was new to her, she couldn’t deny that it was exciting watching someone she had always seen as dominant and powerful fall apart beneath her actions. She was smart enough to realise that it probably wasn’t a good idea to use teeth, although she got the impression that he would enjoy a bit of _pain_. She ran her nails down his thigh, hard enough to leave a white line behind it, yet gentle enough not to break the skin. He moaned gutturally, and in such a way that it shook her too, and she felt the rush of excitement through her.

She was pulled off of him quickly by her shoulders and licked her lips as she met his gaze once again. His cheeks were flushed red and his breathing was coming faster, and his smile had become dark and what she could only describe as devilish. Somewhere in the movement, she noticed, his top hat had fallen off.

“Little Rookie catches on fast.” He chuckled.

He pushed her onto her back on the bed so her hair was spread out across the sheets, and he started giggling to himself.

“What?” She laughed, although she was still confused what was so amusing to him.

“You look good in my hat.” He bit his lip seductively and stopped her when she reached to take it off, “Leave it. Humour me.”

“You like the look of me in your clothes Mr Frye?”

“Of course, my lady. It’s a good reminder of who you belong to.”

She chuckled and watched him as he moved down her body, wrapping his hands around her thighs as he kissed down her stomach. He nuzzled her abdomen rubbed his hands up and down her sides, and she wriggled a little as he moved over her ticklish areas. She groaned at his teasing, and he moved back up to face her again as he gauged that she was as frustrated by his teasing as he was, even though he had not drawn it out too much.

“What is it you want me to do, pretty girl?” Jacob’s eyes flicked back and forth between hers.

“You know I can’t say that...” She blushed even redder and looked down, moving her legs around his hips to rub her centre against him, hopeful that it would give him the message.

“Go on, for me, my lovely.” He convinced her, and she paused for a second before meeting his eyes again.

“Fuck me.” She breathed and rolled her hips against his cock, and his back arched towards her as he growled in response.

He moved one hand down to guide his cock inside her and watched her face in delight as her expression turned to pleasure as he pushed gently. He took it slowly, inching himself forwards so as not to hurt her or frighten her, although by the scrabbling grip she held on his shoulders and the soft noises she was making, she wasn’t uncomfortable. A little more forwards and he was fully sheathed inside her. He moved his head down to kiss and nip at her collar bones, comforting himself as much as he felt he was comforting her. She was panting breathlessly and moved her fingers through his hair to hold him close. He moved around to look at her again but was confused to find her eyes focused to his right with a smile on her face.

Before he had the chance to see what she was looking at, she had reached out and picked up his top hat, put it back on his head with a giggle. He found her obsession with it cute, so decided to please her and keep it on.

“Can I move?” He whispered gently and kissed her cheek.

“Please.” She whimpered, leaning upwards to kiss him and pull him down with her.

He moved with her as she fell back to the bed and started to rock his hips forwards and back again, revelling in the warmth and wetness she provided. Her legs tightened around his waist as he moved and her heels dug into his thighs to discourage him from stopping. He slipped one hand down in between one leg and himself, moved it up and over his shoulder. He put that hand on the bed to steady himself and grinned as he slowed down and leant forwards to stretch her, and he couldn’t tell if her groan that followed the movement was because he had stopped or because of the new position.

“Do you like that, hm?” He asked her casually, moving his other hand to her clit to rub her, “Is that nice?”

She whined and bit her lip, nodding helplessly as she felt her end rocketing closer and closer. Jacob could tell too by the grip she now had on his cock and the feeling made him stiffen and shiver.

“Turn over.” He demanded lowly, and she was in no state of mind or body to deny him.

She scrambled as fast as she could to obey and was soon on her hands and knees in front of him whilst he leisurely stroked himself as he waited. She leant forward onto her elbows so that her back was arched and her backside was sticking up towards him, something she knew he would want even if he may not have told her.

“That’s it, Y/N.” He released himself and stroked both hands down her back, enjoying the tension it created in her back.

He once again entered her, but this time set a rougher pace so that the sound of their skin collided was much louder. The lewdness of it all was getting to Y/N, and she melted into the bed and accepted his harsh treatment as though it was something she had wanted her whole life. In this particular moment, it was certainly starting to feel like it.

His hands snuck around to her front, one gripping one of her breasts the other moving to rub over her clit.

“Are you gonna cum for me?” Jacob asked her innocently, and she could feel his breath on her back followed by a bite on one of her shoulder blades.

“Mhm.” She whined, overwhelmed by everything he was giving her as she felt the knot building to an almost unbearable level.

His pace became faster and his groans became lower and louder, pounding into her with such a force she wasn’t sure if she could stand it for much longer. His hands moved back to her hips and pulled her into him on each thrust.

“Cum for me, darling. Come on, I’ve got you.” He told her, and she gasped and whined as she shook through her orgasm.

The contractions inside her pulled Jacob even closer himself, so he pulled out quickly and stroked himself quickly to reach his end. Even in her hazy state of mind, Y/N had the idea to turn around to face him as he raced for his end. She groaned at the sight of him so vulnerable, his lip held between his teeth and his eyes closed as his legs shook. He opened his eyes and saw her sat in front of him and let out a strangled breath.

“I’m gonna...you should move...” Jacob warned her, but she stayed put.

Instead of moving she lightly placed her lips over the end of his cock and sucked tightly as she slid down. He groaned so deeply she could feel her stomach muscles tense in excitement. She had to stop herself from pulling back in surprise when she felt in cum inside her mouth but tried to push herself further down to satisfy him. She felt his hands rest on top of her head as he leant forwards, his thighs shaking from the exertion. She tried her best to swallow and managed it, although it was a strange feeling.

When he came down from his high, he leant back from her and lay down on the bed, pulling Y/N down with him with a laugh. He pulled on his trousers and lay down with his arms behind his head, letting out a sigh of contentment. Y/N lay down next to him, running her hand up and down his chest as she laid her head on his shoulder.

“I’m glad you were my first.” She told him and watched as he turned his head slightly towards her and fixed his eyes on her with a grin.

“Rather me than one of those posh fancy pants lords, eh?” He chuckled.

“Exactly.” She then pulled her trousers on too as she began to feel the cold, “I was never fond of the idea of marrying someone I didn’t actually love, but my father used to tell me that was just what girls have to do. To look out for their families.”

“Then I’m glad I have saved you from that luxurious future you could have had with some rich lord with expensive finery and a huge house.” He joked, although there was sadness in his voice.

“What’s the matter?” She asked

“What? Nothing?”

“You sound upset.”

“I just don’t like the idea of you being trapped in a life and marriage you didn’t choose.” He wrapped his arm more tightly around her to cuddle her head into the crook of his neck, “I always want you to be able to make your own choices, be free as you could ever dream of being.”

“Why else do you think I love being with the Rooks so much?” She giggled, fiddling with his hat that now lay abandoned beside them.

“Because of their devastatingly handsome leader and his sharp wits?”

“Because-“ She stopped herself and chuckled, kissing his jaw line and stubble, “Yes, Jacob. That’s why.”

He laughed and tucked his head on top of hers, “Good. Now hush, you should get some rest.”

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really stop promising updates regularly because I should know myself better than to think I'm organised enough to remember to write chapters xD
> 
> Sorry for the wait, again, I just entirely forgot to write since I started work and school again.   
> But hey smut helps, right?
> 
> Remember you can make requests for personalised one-shots if you want, just drop me a comment :D
> 
> See you guys next time! (hopefully sooner coz damn I wanna start writing again)


	11. 11. At Each Other's Throats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is shocked when she finds what Jacob has been hiding from her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I last updated this nearly a whole year ago. Sorry.

Y/N awoke a few hours later, and from what she could tell by the dim light becoming in through the window, she could tell it was late afternoon. She turned over to see Jacob had fallen asleep too, lying on his back with one hand behind his head and the other resting on his stomach. She smiled at him, finding his messy bed hair adorable as it fell over his eyes and curled up from where it had been wet with sweat from their 'earlier activities'. She could hear the faint sounds of London outside, the rhythmic clipping and clopping of horses along the road, shouts and giggles of children and the idle chatter of passers-by. She reached for her clothes on the floor and put them on before the draught coming through the window made her too cold.

Y/N took a moment to think of what had just happened. She had given herself to someone she wasn't even married to, without even being aware of that fact. Her father would have been furious to know that his daughter is now somewhat less valuable as a wife since she wasn't a virgin. And to have lost her virginity to one of the infamous gang leaders of London; she truly hadn't expected her to ever do such a thing. Although to say she regretted it would be wrong. She knew that she truly wanted to have a deeper connection with him, and she now felt like she had that. Y/N had never felt so close to someone in her life, what with everything any man ever said to her was only with the intention of marrying her for her name and the wealth that came with it. It gave her a warm feeling to know that Jacob wasn't after something like that, but something more personal and far more rewarding.

She leant over and kissed him on the cheek to try and wake him up, and either it didn't work, or he was trying his hardest not to betray that it had. She tried again, this time holding the hand that rested on his stomach and rubbing his knuckles, dry from all the action his hands went through on a typical day. She thought she noticed his breath speeding up, which would indicate that he was indeed awake, but he did not move a muscle elsewhere. She gave up and decided that should he truly be asleep this deeply, he probably needed the rest. Instead of trying again, she looked around the room, seeing a beautifully carved fireplace and a desk in the corner of the room. She got up to investigate the desk, which looked out the window and onto the street below. On its surface were little notebooks and floor plans of various buildings, as well as old texts that she couldn't read. She picked up a thick, leather-bound book with a button and string to keep it closed, and briefly skimmed through the first couple of pages.

It detailed what seemed to be Jacob and Evie's personal targets, whilst mentioning what needed to be done lower down by the Rooks for it to be possible. She deduced that this wasn't Jacob's book, since he didn't seem to think or plan his actions, rather turn up to the scene where he was needed and kick up as much fuss as possible, seemingly with the idea that he could defeat any number of men that dared oppose him. A silly thing to believe really. She frowned when she turned the page again and her family name was written at the top, and the words told about how Jacob was able to get her trust as well as her fathers. Her heart dropped in fear as she kept reading. Perhaps because the writing was too cursive she was reading it wrong. That must have been it, she told herself. But as she read it, again and again, she couldn't tell what else it was meant to be. 

This book had pages and pages of notes on her family and her father because he was one of Jacob's targets. He was going to kill him.

"Hello there, sweetheart." She heard Jacob's croaky voice behind her.

She spun around quickly in fright as he was now right behind her after creeping up from the bed. It took her so much by surprise, in fact, she instinctively had lifted the book above her head as if she planned to hit him with it.

"Shhhh, it's okay." He laughed, "It's just the very dashing and cunning rogue Jacob Frye." 

He grinned at her, but his face fell when he saw that she didn't smile back at him and attempted to hide what she was holding.

"What have you got there?" He asked, nodding his head downwards and towards the hand she now held behind her back.

"I was just looking at the desk. You scared me, so I reacted to defend myself, I didn't mean to grab anything in particular." She smiled weakly, but of course, Jacob had learned to tell when someone was lying to him. It was incredibly easy to tell with someone like Y/N too, who was in no way good at lying convincingly.

"Y/N, show me." His voice dropped to a more serious tone. He was all too aware of the kind of information that was on that desk.

"No."

"Don't hide things from me, Y/N." He warned.

"Oh, like you've been hiding things from me?" She seethed, her eyes turning downright venomous as she held the book up in front of him.

Jacob's face went pale, and his confident and threatening demeanour instantly disappearing in favour of trying to calm her down.

"Y/N, I'm sorry, I was going to tell-"

"That's why you knew where I lived! That's why you've been spending so much time with me! You want to kill my father!" She hissed, and this time actually did lash out at him and started hitting him

At first, he took it and let her let her frustration and anger out on him, but when she showed no signs of stopping he began to counter her moves. She threw a punch at him which he caught with his fist and lifting it up to expose her middle and jabbed her hard enough that she would back off but not hard enough to actually hurt her. However, he seemed to have misjudged the situation, as instead of grounding her, it just made her angrier and she practically growled before running at him and throwing the book to the floor in the process.

"You never wanted to help me save him! You wanted to find him to kill him!" She took another swing at him, her anger making her fighting style temporarily sloppier and allowing Jacob to catch it once more.

However, he didn't notice that she was lifting her leg up and hooked her leg over his arm to break his hold and twisted to land a solid kick to the side of his head with her other leg. Jacob stumbled back stunned, rubbing the side of his head as his brain shook around the inside of his head.

"If I was going to kill him, I would have already!" He desperately tried to defend himself as he regained his balance, but he could tell from her incensed expression that what he had said had, in fact, made her even more furious, "I promise I'm trying to help."

Y/N went for him again, but since he now knew she was fighting dirty, he fought back as hard as he could non-lethally. He tried to hit her in the pressure point to try and stop her fighting without hurting her, but she dodged him and delivered a kick to his back, which wholly missed as he jumped out of the way.

"When were you going to tell me, Jacob?! When were you going to tell me you were only getting close to me to kill my father?!" She picked up a letter opener from the desk and wielded it ready to strike.

"Y/N, no!" He held his hands out in front of him in an attempt to dissuade her from attacking once more. "Why do you think Starrick is keeping him prisoner if he truly worked for Starrick?"

"To keep him safe from you, you son of a whore!" She screamed, tears brimming in her eyes as she lunged at him.

Jacob jumped swiftly out of the way and grabbed and squeezed her wrist to make her drop her weapon before twisting her arm behind her back to hold her still. She struggled violently, and she tried to kick him before he wrapped his legs around the outside of hers so she couldn't move.

"No," He said calmly, his breathing still heavy, "Because he didn't want that as a future for you. He wanted to escape, but Starrick wouldn't let him."

She gradually lost her anger as he talked, and instead her chest convulsed violently with her crying. Jacob released his strong hold on her and sat her on the bed, sensing that she had lost her fight. He knelt with one knee in front of her and held her hands as she cried.

"Everyone who is willing to fight Starrick's gang is under my protection, and that includes your father should he truly want to get out."

Y/N sniffed and wiped her tears away with her shirt. It broke Jacob's heart to see her so upset, especially knowing it was his fault and avoidable if he had had the courage to tell her earlier.

"Why didn't father tell me?" She squeaked, so quiet it was almost a whisper. Jacob shook his head.

"It's not his fault, my love." He squeezed her hands gently, "What would you have done if he'd have told you?"

She for once smiled weakly and looked up at Jacob with her red eyes.

"I would have beaten the shit out of the both of you."

Jacob chuckled at that, happy to see she had started to get her spirit back.

"I'm sorry, Jacob."

"What for?"

She ran a hand over his face and looked at his cheek.

"I think I left a bruise. It's swollen."

He chuckled and held her hand to his face.

"I'm sure I'm still beautiful."

She giggled and sniffed again.

"Of course."

"I promise you, as long as he objects to Starrick, he's under my protection."

"Then why do you still have that book if he's been wanting to get out for so long?"

They sat in silence for a little while, and then Jacob stood up and picked the book up from the floor. Y/N frowned again, wiping her nose on her sleeve. He smiled at her.

"I know what'll make you feel better." He grinned and walked over to the fireplace.

He kneeled but slightly at an angle, so Y/N could see what he was doing. He looked up at her once more before opening the notebook and started ripping pages out. She gasped as he ripped every single page out and threw them into the fireplace. Once he was finished, and all that was left of the book was the leather cover with no interior, he looked up again. She looked down at his hand as he reached out to her, holding a handful of matches.

"Just so you know he's officially no longer a target." He smiled.

Y/N chuckled and came and sat next to him, taking one of the matches and running it quickly across the ground to light it. As it sparked to life, she looked at Jacob who was giving her a reassuring smile and nodded towards the fireplace with all the crumpled-up pages in it. She threw the match in and watched as the pages caught fire, burning up quickly to ash. She looked back to him and watched as the light of the fire gave his face a warm glow, subtly highlighting his cheekbones and made his face appear softer. She smiled happily and giggled as she saw him leaning towards her and kissed her. She felt a warm feeling inside her when she could feel that he was smiling when he kissed her. He cocked his head to the side in confusion when she started giggling.

"What?" He smiled,

"I kicked your arse."

"No, you didn't, I won."

"Only after I kicked you in the mouth."

"Coz I let you."

"Coz you weren't fast enough."

"Well I taught you everything you know."

"And I pulled it off."

Jacob laughed and pulled her in for a hug as she laughed as well. Jacob sat up and started playing with a bit of her hair.

"I think we should get moving, we can still get a bit done before dark."

Y/N nodded, standing up and offering Jacob a hand to get up.

"Get dressed then, I believe we have a palace to visit." She did up her belt tighter and straighten herself out a little whilst Jacob dressed behind her.

\---


End file.
